


Вечная жизнь

by PriestSat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Бену Органе-Соло, сыну торговца и владелицы хлопковых плантаций, попадает в руки меч, способный подарить вечную жизнь. Но, как обычно бывает, цена за такой дар непомерно велика





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Описание причинения физических увечий, массовая смерть второстепенных персонажей, насилие, нецензурная лексика  
> Частично ретеллинг фильма «Интервью с вампиром», отсылки к фильму и сериалу «Горец», нехронологическое повествование  
> Иллюстрация от *SoulKeeper* i.ibb.co/vm0v56L/image.jpg

_2018_

 

В передачах типа «Битвы за контейнеры» покупатели находили всякое-разное, зачастую — откровенную ерунду или тухлую индейку в кастрюле. Хакс скуки ради увязался за своим приятелем По Дэмероном, который покупал и потрошил чужое имущество. В Сан-Франциско у него был налажен небольшой бизнес. По таскал барахло в антикварные лавки, продавал вещи на своем сайте. Конечно, ему не всегда везло по-крупному, но он не расстраивался.

 

— На жизнь хватает, — отвечал По на вопрос о том, а стоит ли вообще подобным заниматься. Хакс знал, что приятель живет в крохотной квартирке, ездит на старой машине и деньгами не разбрасывается. Потому ему и хватало на скромную жизнь.

 

По собирал средства, чтобы открыть собственный антикварный магазин.

 

Сейчас он увлеченно рылся в сундуках, обитых железными полосами. Хакс видел такие сундуки только в исторических передачах, которые шли по каналу «Дискавери».

 

— О, ты приносишь удачу! — в очередной раз воскликнул По и выпрямился, держа в руках футляр. — Смотри. Это дагерротип. Слыхал о таком?

 

— Прадедушка фотографии. Сначала приходилось сидеть неподвижно до получаса, но потом время выдержки снизилось до минуты. Цена, конечно, была высоковатой, однако результат этого стоил, — Хакс сказал это не задумываясь, словно зачитал заранее приготовленный текст.

 

— Да-да, — закивал По. — У меня есть покупатель на примете. Обожает старые фотки. Я как-то продал ему целую пачку пожелтевших снимков, а еще небольшой ящичек с дагерротипами. Купил не торгуясь, — По заглянул в сундук. — Хм, а еще тут одежда девятнадцатого века. Надеюсь, это не театральные костюмы-копии. Хочешь посмотреть дагерротип? — он откинул крючок. — Вторая половина затянута черным бархатом. Нужно вот так сделать. О, да ты в курсе!

 

Хакс немного прикрыл футляр, добиваясь того, чтобы в стекле отразилась черная ткань.

 

— Это что, я? — неуверенно спросил он.

 

— Ого! — По всмотрелся в изображение. — Чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте! Смотри, а мужик-то прямо вылитый ты!

 

— Точно! — Хакс с замиранием сердца глядел на человека до того похожего на него, что оторопь брала. — Слушай, а дагерротип сейчас тоже дорого стоит?

 

— Смотря в каком состоянии. Не очень дорого, — По оглянулся на свои сокровища. — Держи подарок. За удачу, — он осторожно закрыл футляр и протянул Хаксу. — А теперь надо все упаковать и в машину перенести. Поможешь? И кстати, на будущее, не вытаскивай пластину из футляра. А то с нее может изображение осыпаться.

 

Хакс положил футляр в сумку и аккуратно поставил ее на переднее сиденье оранжевого «Форда», принадлежавшего По. Помогая другу, он немного отвлекся от мыслей о дагерротипе и о своем сходстве с человеком на снимке.

 

Дома Хакс опустил жалюзи и включил настольную лампу.

 

Сходство было поразительным. Хакс даже пошел в ванную, чтобы в зеркале сравнить себя и человека на снимке.

«Абсурд какой-то, — Хакс присмотрелся к изображению. — Немного похож, да и все. Обман зрения».

 

Хакс попытался вытащить пластину из футляра, наплевав на предостережение По. Для этого пришлось повозиться с оправой. Под пластиной лежала бумага, сложенная вчетверо. Чувствуя себя археологом, Хакс развернул ее.

 

Записка, написанная чернилами: «30 апреля 1860 г. С любовью, А. Хакс».

 

Хакс едва не отбросил футляр.

 

«Да ладно, — он вернул пластину на место и накрыл ее стеклом. — Я же не единственный А. Хакс в мире, даже думать о таком глупо».

 

Другой бы на его месте кинулся звонить родителям или родственникам, чтобы расспросить их о предках. Но беда Хакса состояла в том, что он ничего не помнил до своего двадцатишестилетия. Всему виной была жуткая автомобильная катастрофа. Впрочем, из нее Хакс вышел с сильнейшим сотрясением мозга, но больше никаких травм не получил. Врачи диву давались такой удаче. В машине Хакса не обнаружили ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы помочь установить его личность. В полиции не было отпечатков пальцев, никто не навещал Хакса в больнице. Он знал только, как его зовут и сколько ему лет, но даже в этом не был уверен.

 

Выйдя из больницы, Хакс занялся восстановлением документов. Ему пришлось побороться с бюрократической системой, но в конце концов он все-таки стал обладателем удостоверения личности и страховки, а после сдачи экзаменов обзавелся водительскими правами.

 

Хакс встал на учет в социальной службе, где ему порекомендовали получить новую профессию — о своей прошлой профессии он ровным счетом ничего не помнил. Хакс смутно припоминал, что служил в армии и даже участвовал в каких-то военных конфликтах. Но это никак не удалось подтвердить.

 

Некоторое время Хакс жил на пособие по безработице, постепенно у него возник интерес к компьютерам и всему связанному с ними.

 

Сверх того, он не горел желанием выяснять подробности своего прошлого. Хакс чувствовал, что лучше этого не делать. Как только он пытался что-нибудь вспомнить, у него тут же начиналась паническая атака.

 

***

 

_2018_

 

По разложил находки на полу, узкой кровати и столе. Он составил перечень найденного и первым делом написал покупателю фотографий. По предвкушал хороший куш — в его распоряжении оказалась пачка снимков тридцатых годов, вторая пачка, скорее всего, была сделана в двадцатых. Вдобавок По нашел еще один дагерротип. Он сфотографировал футляр в окружении снимков и прислал покупателю.

 

Покупатель ответил через час: «Добрый день! А где второй дагерротип?»

 

«Один был».

 

«Я знаю, что таких футляров было сделано два. У вас один, а где второй?»

По непроизвольно взглянул на футляр с маркетри — мозаикой, составленной из разных пород дерева. Мозаика изображала круг, внутрь которого уходили узкие треугольные зубцы. Круг находился внутри гексагона.

 

«Второго не было», — По продолжал настаивать на своем. Он и сам не знал почему, но ему не хотелось называть имя Хакса.

 

«Хорошо, мистер Дэмерон. Откройте футляр и сделайте снимок того, что находится внутри».

Дагерротип изображал высокого мужчину с темными волосами. По пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сделать качественный снимок. Но так, как он делал это не в первый раз, то быстро справился с заданием.

«Вы можете сегодня принести этот дагерротип в условленное место? Я сейчас перечислю на ваш счет деньги».

 

«Да, конечно. Буду там через двадцать минут».

По оставлял товар в маленькой кофейне. Хозяин забирал пакет, не спрашивая, что в нем. По при этом думал, что его считают наркодилером или еще каким-нибудь преступником. Это его очень веселило.

 

Сегодня По сделал то же самое, но решил далеко не уходить. Он остановился у соседнего магазинчика, притворившись, что рассматривает всякий хэндмейд. С ним заговорила хозяйка, По что-то ей отвечал, слегка флиртуя. Но не сводил глаз с кофейни.

 

По уже умудрился назначить свидание хозяйке магазинчика, когда к дверям кофейни подошел, чуть прихрамывая, высокий мужчина в черном. У По едва не случился сердечный приступ, настолько сильно забилось сердце.

 

Этот человек определенно был похож на снимок в футляре, который По оставил в кофейне. Сходство было до того сильным, что По невольно подумал о мистике.

Он перестал замечать хозяйку магазинчика, и она обиделась.

 

Мужчина в черном недолго пробыл в кофейне. Окончательно забыв о свидании, По двинулся следом за ним. В голове крутились разные мысли — от «померещилось» до «розыгрыш какой-то». «Ведь дагерротип можно сделать и в наше время», — По как-то столкнулся с такими умельцами.

 

Он налетел на мужчину, который резко остановился.

 

— Мистер Дэмерон, похоже, вы следите за мной? — мужчина крепко взял его за плечо. — Где второй дагерротип?

 

— Да не было другого, я же вам написал об этом.

 

— Вы лжете, мистер Дэмерон, — мужчина повел По за собой. — Второй дагерротип крайне важен для меня. Вы даже не представляете, сколько лет я его искал. На два слова, поговорим — и идите своей дорогой.

 

По не стал вырываться, в его голове уже вертелись мысли о том, как бы забрать подарок у Хакса.

 

Мужчина набрал код на домофоне и открыл дверь подъезда. Несмотря на хромоту, он быстро довел По до лифта, затем провел по коридору и втолкнул в квартиру.

 

Войдя в прихожую, По ощутил почти безболезненный укол, а потом увидел в руке мужчины интегрированную иглу. По пытался что-то сказать, позвать на помощь, но по телу стремительно разливалась слабость. Ему еще никогда не было настолько плохо, По почти ничего не слышал и не видел, голова закружилась, а сердце точно собиралось выскочить из груди.

Мужчина снял куртку и сел в кресло напротив софы, на которую усадил По.

 

— Итак, где второй дагерротип? Говори, — он всмотрелся в лицо По и тихо выругался. — Да что с тобой? Вот это да, у тебя непереносимость препарата. Понятно. Что ж, тем хуже для тебя, мой милый друг.

Мужчина отволок По в ванную.

 

***

 

_1897_

 

Хакс равнодушно смотрел на обезглавленные тела, лежащие на каменном полу.

 

— Бесконечная оплата вечной жизни, — сказал он наконец. И это была его первая фраза за день.

 

Кайло тщательно мыл руки под струей ледяной воды, льющейся из каменного желоба, выступающего из стены.

 

— Нас когда-нибудь поймают, — Хакс уперся локтем в спину Кайло. Тот ответил:

 

— У нас есть деньги и дополнительные годы. Осядем в любом большом городе, там проще затеряться.

 

Хакс, игнорируя тошнотворный трупный запах, которым тянуло из решеток на полу, немного оттянул вниз платок, скрывающий нижнюю половину его лица, и поцеловал Кайло.

 

— Иногда я думаю, а что будет, если нас поймают и казнят? — спросил он, возвращая платок на место.

 

— Я всегда найду тебя, Армитаж, даже после смерти.

 

— Меньше напыщенности, Кайло. Опасность совсем рядом.

 

— Нам удавалось выживать на протяжении тридцати лет. Выживем и сейчас. Всего-то надо покинуть Плимут.

 

Хакс высыпал в подвал известь из мешка. Кайло задвинул на решетку металлический люк.

 

— Пора, Армитаж, — он открыл дверь.

 

***

_2018_

 

Хакс работал системным администратором в небольшой фирме по продаже бытовой техники. Зарабатывал немного, но ему вполне хватало. Хакс оплачивал квартиру, довольствовался самой простой одеждой, обувью и пищей. Он жил так, будто на минутку зашел в гости в этот мир.

 

Хакс постоянно чувствовал себя как будто не на своем месте. Прошлое постоянно напоминало о себе. Особенно остро это ощущалось, когда Хаксу снились более чем странные сны. В них фигурировали тела с отрубленными головами в подвале неизвестного дома. Это приводило Хакса в ужас и одновременно в восторг. Измучившись из-за попыток не спать, чтобы не видеть снов, Хакс посетил психотерапевта. Ему объяснили, что, очевидно, сны вызваны пережитой травмой. После курса таблеток сны прекратились.

 

Хакс почти забыл о них.

 

Но этой ночью он снова увидел каменный пол, залитый кровью. Обезглавленный труп столкнули в подвал, туда же бросили голову. Кто-то сказал: «Пора, Армитаж».

 

Хакс проснулся, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Он распахнул окно и, высунувшись наружу, подставил голову под прохладный ночной ветерок.

 

Улица была пустынной. Хакс, оставив окно открытым, вернулся в постель. На этот раз он проспал до сигнала будильника.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 1861 _

 

Лежа на кровати, Бен наблюдал за неторопливо одевающимся Хаксом.

 

— Наши встречи необходимо прекратить, — Хакс натянул сапоги. — Слуги еще не перешептываются?

 

— Не знаю.

 

— Ты непростительно легкомысленный, Бенжамин. Это недопустимо. Если тебе плевать на свою репутацию, то я не могу позволить себе подобное поведение. Мой отец не переживет позора, а мне точно придется отправиться куда-нибудь к антиподам на край земли.

 

Хакс наклонился и поцеловал Бена, поглаживая его по голове.

 

— Я тебя люблю, и ты об этом знаешь. Но это наша последняя встреча, — сказал он, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Через неделю у меня свадьба.

 

— Ты не любишь свою невесту, ты любишь меня, — с вызовом ответил Бен. 

 

— Я уважаю ее. Она умная и порядочная девушка. У ее семьи безупречная репутация.

Бен потянул на себя одеяло.

 

— А еще у нее есть отличное приданое, — не без злости сказал он.

 

— Да, — Хакс посмотрел на себя в зеркало, — есть. И это приданое позволит мне наконец-то избавиться от тирании отца.

 

— Значит, ты меня бросаешь, — пробормотал Бен, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Это было вопросом времени.

 

— Бенжамин, ты соблазнил меня, склонил к плотской связи. Влюбил меня в себя, но чего ты ожидал? Нам нельзя жить вместе. Это совершенно невозможно. Разве ты не понимаешь? — Хакс заставил его повернуть голову. — Эта связь греховна. Ты об этом знаешь. Прощай. И спасибо за все чудесные мгновения.

 

После его ухода Бен долго и неподвижно лежал, а потом вскочил и начал лихорадочно одеваться.

 

— Аманда! — крикнул он, приоткрыв дверь. Вскоре в комнату вошла пожилая негритянка и изобразила нечто вроде книксена. — Аманда, помнишь, ты рассказывала про колдуна, который живет вечно?

 

— Нет-нет, масса Бен, — замахала руками Аманда. — Не нужен он тебе.

 

— Пожалуйста, — Бен расцеловал ее в щеки. — Очень прошу.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мистер Хакс вернулся, — понимающе кивнула нянька. — Ты же знаешь, что колдовство ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

 

— Нет, не хочу. Хочу, конечно, но колдун мне нужен совсем для другого, — Бен смотрел на Аманду тем особенным взглядом, от которого сердце старой няньки, как всегда, дрогнуло. 

 

— Ох, добром все это не кончится, — вздохнула она. — Хоть скажи, что тебе от него надо.

 

— Прости, Аманда, но не могу. 

 

— Мальчик мой, — сказала она, — отступись от этой затеи. Твоя душа попадет в ад.

 

— Я уже в аду, — Бен снова расцеловал няньку. 

 

— Да что ты такое говоришь! — Аманда опять замахала руками. — Ох, и шейный платок повязал как попало. Учишь тебя, учишь, а толку никакого.

Бен терпеливо ждал, пока нянька приведет в порядок платок.

 

— Скажи кучеру, чтобы оседлал Огненного.

 

— Слуги просили передать, что не хотят свободы.

 

— Ты о чем?

 

— О смутьянах с Севера. Нам никакая свобода не нужна. Твои родители были добрыми людьми, и ты хороший. Мы тебя не оставим, — Аманда расчувствовалась. — Прости, что плачу, но все эти жуткие истории о северянах … Разве можно быть такими жестокими?

 

— Ох, Аманда, — в тон ей ответил Бен. — Хотел бы я, чтобы вся эта война прошла мимо нас. Но, кажется, она скоро будет здесь. Передай слугам, что я никого не удерживаю. В случае чего подпишу нужные документы.

 

— Убрать в комнате? — Аманда посмотрела на растерзанную постель. Бен слегка покраснел.

 

— Не надо. Я сам все сделаю.

 

— Не господское это дело, кровати застилать.

 

— Нет, — грубовато ответил Бен. — Делай, что велено. Я сам уберу.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Перед уходом на работу Хакс сфотографировал дагерротип и поместил снимок в фейсбук, снабдив подписью: «Привет от предка». Приехав в офис, Хакс увидел кучу комментариев под снимком. В основном люди спрашивали, при помощи какого фильтра он сделал фотографию. Хакс усмехнулся и написал: «Это дагерротип, гугл вам в помощь».

Он закрыл страницу аккаунта и открыл ее лишь во время обеденного перерыва.

 

Теперь вопросы касались того, где он раздобыл дагерротип, будто подобные снимки нельзя было купить. Хакс уже был не рад, что вообще разместил снимок на своей странице. Он хотел его удалить, но тут кто-то с ником kylo_ren написал в мессенджере: «Добрый день! Мистер Хакс, я хотел бы приобрести дагерротип».

 

«А не тот ли это любитель древностей, которому По сбывает свои находки? — Хакс поскреб в затылке и ответил: — Дагерротип не продается».

 

«Понимаю. Вы улавливаете определенное сходство с собой. Плачу пять тысяч наличными».

У Хакса отвисла челюсть. Он посмотрел по сторонам, но никто не обращал на него никакого внимания.

 

«Вы шутите?»

 

«Никаких шуток. Приезжайте по этому адресу сегодня вечером в половине восьмого».

 

Хакс нервно сглотнул. Его немного возмутило то, что незнакомец плевать хотел на желания Хакса — словно был абсолютно уверен, что Хакс приедет.

 

«Хм, а часть этих денег я могу потратить на игровую станцию. Или, может, обновлю гардероб. К черту вещи, положу деньги на депозит в банк».

Хакс прибыл по указанному адресу ровно в назначенное время.

 

Дверь квартиры открыл высокий темноволосый мужчина примерно одного возраста с Хаксом. Он широким жестом пригласил Хакса войти, и тот заметил, что незнакомец хромает на левую ногу, а на левой скуле у него белеет глубокий шрам.

 

— Добрый вечер, — незнакомец протянул руку. — Кайло Рен. Ваше имя я знаю.

 

— Ну да. В фейсбуке прочитали.

 

Кайло передал Хаксу деньги в большом бумажном конверте. Затем взял дагерротип и с непонятным благоговением открыл футляр.

 

— Я столько лет его искал, — Кайло любовно прикоснулся к стеклу. — Вы не представляете, насколько трудными были эти поиски.

 

— Вы покупаете старинные фотографии у По Дэмерона? — спросил Хакс. Ему не понравился взгляд Кайло, устремленный на снимок. 

 

Так смотрят на давно потерянных и неожиданно найденных возлюбленных. Хакс видел такие взгляды в фильмах, а недавно в кафе стал свидетелем встречи какой-то влюбленной пары. Подслушав их разговор, он понял, что мужчина уезжал за границу и долго там проработал, женщина ждала его несколько лет и уже почти ни на что не надеялась.

 

— Да.

 

Кайло спрятал дагерротип в подвесной шкафчик и закрыл дверцу электронным ключом.

 

«Кто так делает? Шкафчик деревянный, его же легко взломать».

 

— Не хотите ли поужинать со мной? — Кайло кивнул в сторону выхода.

 

— Э-э, даже не знаю.

 

Хакс заметил любимую зажигалку По, лежащую на круглом стеклянном столике. Эту медную зажигалку По считал своим талисманом. На ней была гравировка, схематично изображающая космический корабль.

 

«По сюда приходил? А, ну да, скорее всего, продал очередные фото».

И тут Хакс вспомнил, что По ничего не написал ему в фейсбуке. Обычно он охотно комментировал все, что Хакс постил на своей странице. Порой даже слишком охотно. Но сегодня он безмолвствовал.

 

Хакс знал, что По не напивается, не употребляет наркотики и не трахается с кем попало. У него была постоянная любовница на платной основе, и они встречались в ее квартире либо в субботу, либо в среду, но не в другие дни недели.

 

По был человеком привычки и, несмотря на свою кипучую энергию, не совершал внезапных поступков. Хакс хорошо узнал его за пять лет дружбы.

 

— Извините, — Хакс достал телефон и набрал сообщение: «Ты где?». — Нет, прошу прощения, не могу поужинать. Я занят, заскочил к вам на пару минут. Благодарю, до свидания.

Он перевел дух, когда очутился на улице. Хаксу показалось, что он едва не заглянул в свое прошлое. Все его существо восставало против этого, и Хакс гнал машину на предельно допустимой скорости, спеша убраться подальше от Кайло Рена.

 

***

 

_ 1861 _

 

— Я получу годы жизни тех, кого убью?

 

Бен не решился сесть на предложенный колченогий стул. В комнатушке, где жил колдун — белый, без примеси негритянской крови — пахло ладаном, какими-то специями и горящими свечами. Бен случайно прикоснулся к закопченной стене, и его передернуло от отвращения.

 

Колдун был неестественно высоким и, казалось, состоял из одних суставов, насколько гибкими у него были руки и ноги. Он носил длинный парчовый халат тускло-золотого цвета и тапки с загнутыми носами.

 

— Да. Но убийство нужно совершить определенным образом. Совсем несложный ритуал, вы легко запомните, господин, — в голосе колдуна прозвучала снисходительность, будто он говорил с неразумным ребенком. Бен уже собирался одернуть колдуна, но промолчал. Он не хотел силой принуждать его выдать секрет вечной жизни.

 

Если, разумеется, этот секрет не был очередными выдумками глупых негров.

 

— Вам понадобится меч. Очень древний меч.

 

— Деньги? — Бен мысленно подсчитал свои финансы. Их было маловато.

 

— О, господин, никаких денег. Мы договоримся.

 

— Потребуешь мою душу?

 

— Нет, — засмеялся колдун. — Нет никакой души. Это россказни церковников, чтобы держать паству в железном кулаке. Душа — это всего-навсего сгусток энергии. Вот его-то вы и получите после убийства. 

 

— Есть нюанс, — Бен замялся. — Вечная жизнь нужна не только мне, но и моему другу.

 

Колдун поклонился и вышел из комнатушки. Бен ненавидел ожидание, к тому же безумно раздражало, что его заставляет ждать какой-то грязный нищий. Он успел оценить плачевное состояние хибары, в которой жил колдун.

 

«Того и гляди потолок на голову упадет, — Бен посмотрел вверх. — Балки вконец источены жуками. Если этот шарлатан не врет, то вечная жизнь не принесла ему счастья».

 

— Простите, господин, что заставил вас ждать, — Колдун вернулся с двумя мечами. — Выбирайте любой. Второй предназначен для вашего друга.

Бен вытащил меч из ножен. Ничего необычного, однолезвийный клинок, эфес совсем простой, без украшений. На клинке Бен увидел едва заметные знаки.

 

— Иероглифы — это имя одного из семи японских богов счастья, — пояснил колдун. — Меч вакидзаси .

Бен хотел сказать, что все это ему совершенно неинтересно, но прикусил язык.

 

— Простите, господин, я вас задерживаю, понимаю. Вы должны выучить вот это, — он протянул Бену кусок бумаги со словами, написанными красивым почерком. — Зазубрите так, чтобы произносить не задумываясь. Именно от правильности произношения зависит успех ритуала. Убивать следует путем обезглавливания. Один удар, не больше. Ваша рука не должна дрожать. И не повредите меч, иначе он выйдет из строя. Никаких ударов по камням или по металлу. Он только для убийства ради вечной жизни. Лезвие всегда остается острым и не нуждается в заточке. Протирайте его от крови мягкой тряпочкой. Относитесь к мечу с уважением, и он прослужит вам вечность.

Он прочел заклинание и попросил Бена повторить за ним. Бен был вынужден повторять раз десять, пока колдун не кивнул.

 

— Это на каком языке, на китайском? — Бен как-то слышал беседу китайцев в порту Нового Орлеана.

 

— Язык народа нихон-миндзоку. Вам не нужно знать перевод, он не имеет для вас никакого значения. Этим мечам много сотен лет. Они верой и правдой служили своим хозяевам.

 

— Ты меня обманываешь, — зло сказал Бен. — Не так ли? Сам почти в могиле, так почему не воспользуешься чудесным мечом?

 

— А кто сказал, что я не пользовался? — губы колдуна растянулись в неприятной ухмылке. — Я устал жить. Поэтому вы можете потренироваться на мне.

 

— Ты о чем? — Бен не то что не убивал, он ни разу в жизни никого не ударил. Разве что наказывал слуг, но это не в счет.

 

— Плата за мечи. Произнесите заклинание и отрубите мне голову. Не волнуйтесь, я так долго живу, что мое тело рассыплется в прах сразу после смерти.

 

Колдун опустился на колени и склонил голову.

Бен прочитал заклинание и замахнулся мечом. С непривычки меч оттягивал руку.

 

— Я не могу, — признался Бен.

 

Колдун ответил с презрением:

 

— Мягкотелый отпрыск великих предков. Слабый и никчемный. Твой дед сражался с индейцами, совершал подвиги. Но ты, ты ни на что не способен.

 

Упоминание Энакина Скайуокера заставило Бена вскинуть голову.

 

— Что ты знаешь о моем деде? — с угрожающей интонацией спросил он.

 

— Приходилось мне с ним встречаться. Ты ему в подметки не годишься. Ничтожество.

Бен и сам не понял, как нанес удар. Он должен был смыть кровью это оскорбление, и у него получилось. Меч разрубил жилистую шею колдуна, брызнула кровь, а потом на глазах Бена произошло нечто странное.

 

Тело колдуна упало на земляной пол, кровь стала растекаться, впитываясь в пыль и мусор. Но спустя несколько секунд кожа отрубленной головы почернела, съежилась, обнажая гниющие мышцы лица. Вокруг головы образовалась отвратительно воняющая темная лужа, а вскоре из-под распавшихся тканей показались кости черепа. То же случилось и с телом.

 

Бена затошнило. Он прижал к лицу рукав сюртука, затем сунул меч в ножны и, прихватив с собой второй меч, покинул хибару.

 

И лишь подъезжая к своему особняку, он сообразил, что забыл спросить: как определить сколько жертве отмерено лет?


	3. Chapter 3

_ 2018 _

 

Хакс отправился к По и стучал в дверь квартиры до тех пор, пока не появился сосед и не потребовал прекратить шум. 

 

Хакс оставил По с десяток сообщений в мессенджере, ватсапе и отослал кучу смс. 

 

Тишина.

 

Тогда Хакс позвонил отцу По, Кесу Дэмерону. Шара Бэй, мать По, умерла, когда ему было восемь лет, и Хакс знал, что друг носит на цепочке ее обручальное кольцо.

 

— Привет, Кес! — Дэмерон-старший предпочитал, чтобы к нему обращались по имени. И это не очень нравилось Хаксу. — По у вас?

 

— Да нет. Не видел его с позапрошлой недели, — судя по невнятному голосу, Кес что-то жевал. — Куда он запропастился?

Он был близок со своим сыном, и Хакс иногда завидовал По. У друга было прошлое, которое не страшно было вспоминать.

 

— Без понятия. В воскресенье я помогал ему вывезти добычу со склада. Потом он перестал отвечать на звонки и сообщения.

 

— Если он объявится, я ему втык сделаю, чтобы не пропадал. Пока! — Кес положил трубку.

 

Хакс позвонил нескольким общим знакомым, но те тоже ничего не слышали о По. Машины По не было на стоянке. Хакс отправился в полицию и написал заявление о пропаже человека. Он почему-то заколебался, когда хотел указать в заявлении адрес Кайло Рена. Преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, Хакс все-таки это сделал.

В тот же день полицейские явились к Кайло, чтобы задать вопросы о По Дэмероне.

 

— Я переписывался с этим человеком в интернете. Он находил в заброшенных складах старые фотографии и продавал мне, — Кайло принес из соседней комнаты альбом. — Вот. Только пальцами не прикасайтесь к снимкам. Мне и так приходится их очищать.

 

Полицейские ознакомились с содержимым альбома, а потом продолжили расспрашивать о Дэмероне.

 

— Я купил у него дагерротип, — Кайло показал им снимок в футляре. — Меня весьма позабавило определенное сходство между мной и этим неизвестным. Не правда ли, сходство заметно?

 

Полицейские с ним согласились.

 

— Я ни разу не встречался с мистером Дэмероном лицом к лицу до вечера этого воскресенья. Мы вели дела, обмениваясь сообщениями в мессенджере, — Кайло открыл последнюю переписку с По. — Когда-то я видел этот дагерротип в частной коллекции и знаю, что у него есть пара. Поэтому я спросил у мистера Дэмерона, где второй. И вчера, по счастливой случайности, я обнаружил в фейсбуке фотографию, — он открыл страницу Хакса. — Я связался с мистером Хаксом и предложил ему весьма внушительную сумму.

 

— Неужели дагерротипы столько стоят? — спросил один из сержантов.

 

— Нет, они не дорогие. Но, скажем так, я своего рода филантроп, — Кайло несколько натянуто улыбнулся. — Я живу один, наследников у меня нет и никогда не будет. В деньгах не нуждаюсь. Почему бы мне не побыть Санта-Клаусом и не порадовать людей? Ведь это не запрещено законом.

 

— Вы сказали, что встретились с мистером Дэмероном вечером в воскресенье, — полицейский вернул Кайло к теме разговора.

 

— Да, извините, забыл, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Мы побеседовали о дагерротипах, оказалось, что мистер Дэмерон — специалист в этом вопросе. Он уехал примерно в половине десятого вечера. Больше я его не видел.

 

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить, что мистер Дэмерон уехал?

 

— Пожалуй, никто. Впрочем, перед домом есть камера видеонаблюдения. Равно как и в фойе. Так что вы можете ознакомиться с записями. Я не провожал его к машине, ведь он не девица и не нуждается в подобных знаках внимания.

Видеозаписи в фойе дома показали, как По и Кайло входят, но запись о том, как По уходит, отсутствовала.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Тело По, упакованное в кусок плотной пленки, лежало в мусорном баке. По отрубили голову и выпустили всю кровь, в баке и рядом следов крови обнаружено не было.

 

Никто ничего не видел. 

 

Хакс приехал на опознание в морг и встретился там с Кесом Дэмероном. Они молча обнялись и вдвоем вошли в зал.

 

Хакса едва не стошнило при виде тела друга. 

В пакете с вещами лежали цепочка с кольцом, покрытые кровью. Кес выхватил украшение из пакета и стиснул в ладони.

 

— После обработки можно будет носить, — сказал патологоанатом. — Криминалисты взяли всевозможные пробы.

 

— Вряд ли кто-то ее наденет, — ответил Кес. — Похороню вместе с сыном.

 

— Удар был сильным, шею перерубили с одного раза, — продолжил патологоанатом. — Хм, как в фильме «Горец», помните такой? Тот, кто это сделал, имел недюжинную силу и знал, как именно нужно нанести удар. 

 

Хакса все-таки стошнило. Он не стал за это извиняться, молча побрел на улицу. 

 

— Ты как? — спросил Кес, протягивая Хаксу пачку сигарет. — Будешь?

 

— Я не курю.

 

— Сейчас тот момент, когда некурящие курят, а трезвенники напиваются в стельку, — Кес вытер глаза ребром ладони. — Знал бы я, что за урод сделал это с моим сыном… Сам бы срубил ему голову. Приедешь на похороны?

 

— Конечно.

 

Хакс никак не мог осознать, что По мертв. По всегда излучал жизнерадостность, и казалось, ему было предначертано жить как минимум до ста лет.

И вот он в морге, и его жизнь закончилась.

 

Этим вечером Хакс напился вдрызг, купив бутылку дешевого бренди.

 

***

 

_ 1861 _

 

Бен уверовал в заклинание и мечи после того, как тело колдуна за считанные секунды рассыпалось в прах, оставив после себя зловонную лужу, груду одежды и пожелтевшие кости. Он вернулся домой и заперся в кабинете отца. Под строгим взглядом Хана Соло — его портрет в золоченой раме висел над массивным столом — Бен стер кровь с клинка. 

 

Рукоять меча, выбранного Беном, была оплетена черной кожей. Рукоять второго — бордовой. На гардах обоих мечей были выгравированы круги в обрамлении гексагонов, внутри кругов — узкие треугольники, вершинами направленные к центру.

От нечего делать Бен перерисовал гравировку на гарде, задумав заказать футляры для дагерротипов.

 

Всего месяц назад они с Хаксом позировали для дагерротипов в Новом Орлеане. Всего месяц назад Бен был неприлично счастлив, а сейчас он убил человека во имя бессмертия. При этом оставалось неизвестным, захочет ли Хакс принять такой дар. 

 

И ведь никто не знал, сколько лет жизни дает жертва. День или два, год или много десятков лет. Нельзя будет обойтись одним убийством.

Бен уронил голову на сложенные руки и разрыдался. Ему было больно оттого, что Хакс сейчас не с ним, что их отношения закончены. Что он сходит с ума от любви к Хаксу, но эта любовь под запретом.

 

Наплакавшись вволю, Бен постепенно успокоился. Он должен быть уверенным в себе и обязан преодолеть все испытания. В конце концов, он потомок первопроходца Энакина Скайуокера и не имеет права отступать перед временными трудностями.

 

«Ничего, — подумал он, полируя клинки куском бархата, — придет время, когда Хакс примет мой подарок. Надо только подождать. Я найду слова для убеждения».

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Хаксу пришлось съездить в городок Явин, где жил Кес Дэмерон. Возле дома рос огромный сикомор. По любил шутить: «Это дерево помнит динозавров». 

На церемонии присутствовали многочисленные родственники По. Хакс чувствовал себя лишним и ушел из церкви, как только служба закончилась. 

 

— Тяжело, — со вздохом сказал Кес, подходя к Хаксу. — Да, дело такое. 

 

— Я не поеду на кладбище, — Хакс не понимал, почему ощущал себя причастным к смерти По. — Не могу. 

 

Возвращаясь в Сан-Франциско, Хакс вспомнил о зажигалке в квартире Кайло Рена.

 

«Вот черт. И я не сказал об этом в полицейским, — Хакс ударил руками по рулю. — Я идиот. Ну конечно, По встретился с Реном, и тот его убил».

 

Он не мог понять причины убийства. По, конечно, мог любого заколебать своей гиперактивностью, но не до такой же степени.

 

Хакс собирался, однако так и не поехал в отделение, чтобы рассказать о зажигалке.

 

Ночью ему снилось, как он мечом отрубает голову какому-то неизвестному мужчине.

 

Хакс проснулся от звука свиста клинка, рассекающего воздух, потому что рубить нужно было с максимально возможной силой. Он растерянно огляделся, не понимая, что происходит.

 

Свистели на улице. У дома напротив стояла пьяная компания, и кто-то из жильцов угрожал вызвать полицию, если гуляки не заткнутся.

 

Утром у Хакса не было никакого желания ехать на работу, но пять тысяч, буквально свалившиеся из ниоткуда, не предполагали продолжительного благоденствия. 

 

«Ах да, деньги».

 

Хакс достал их из конверта и разложил веером на кровати. 

 

«Эти деньги дал мне убийца Дэмерона, — Хакс провел пальцами по купюрам. — Но с чего я взял, что Кайло убил По? У меня ведь нет никаких доказательств. Да, По приехал к Кайло, почему бы и нет? Он давно продавал ему фото. И зажигалку тоже мог продать или просто забыть на столике. Но в комнате не пахло табачным дымом, По курил крайне редко. Зачем он достал зажигалку?»

Он сложил деньги в конверт и, немного подумав, сунул конверт под матрас.

 

Работа сегодня определенно не заладилась. Хакс поругался со всеми, с кем мог, кроме начальства, и с гадким чувством выполненного долга вечером поехал к Кайло.

 

— Здравствуйте, — Кайло смотрел на Хакса с нескрываемой радостью. Хакс немного удивился: в прошлый раз радости не было. — Чем могу быть полезен?

 

— Можно войти?

 

— Да, пожалуйста, — Кайло посторонился, впуская Хакса. — Чай, кофе? Или чего покрепче?

 

— Кофе, — Хакс уселся на софу. — Зачем к вам приходил По Дэмерон?

 

Кайло остановился в дверях кухни и медленно повернулся к Хаксу. Теперь он был похож на хищника, подобравшегося для прыжка.

 

— Он почему-то увязался за мной. Следил, начиная от кофейни, где оставил дагерротип. Зачем ему понадобилась слежка, ума не приложу. Я, конечно, в меру открыт для посторонних и ничего не имею против гостей. Даже столь неожиданных.

 

— И что было после того, как По сюда пришел?

 

— Да ничего особенного. Мы выпили по бокалу вина, потом мистер Дэмерон пожаловался на внезапную головную боль и ушел.

 

— А дальше?

 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что было дальше. Сейчас принесу кофе.

 

Кайло скрылся в кухне. Вскоре оттуда потянуло приятным ароматом напитка.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Кайло разволновался, увидев дагерротип со своим изображением. Он потерял снимки в середине восьмидесятых годов прошлого века, когда пришлось покинуть дом в окрестностях Сан-Франциско. У него украли сумку с дагерротипами, видимо, решив, что в ней лежит нечто особо ценное. Кайло ругал себя, ведь эти дагерротипы были частью далекого прошлого. Когда Кайло и Хакс были вместе, любили друг друга и хотели прожить одну жизнь на двоих. 

По Дэмерону стало плохо от транквилизатора, который ему ввел Кайло. Он потерял сознание, и Кайло понял, что беседой дело не обойдется. Он видел, что Дэмерон полон жизненных сил, это оказалось непреодолимым соблазном.

 

За десятилетия вынужденной практики Кайло нашел нужное место на шее и выверил силу удара, чтобы срубить голову с одного раза. Не требовалось большого размаха, чтобы рассечь мышцы и кости.

 

Кайло удерживал тело до тех пор, пока не прекратились предсмертные судороги. Кайло проделывал такое не в первый раз и знал, что телу нужно некоторое время побыть в подвешенном состоянии, чтобы полностью избавиться от крови. Но у Кайло не было этого времени. Он просмотрел многочисленные звонки и сообщения в телефоне убитого, перед тем как вытащить сим-карту и аккумулятор.

 

Такие люди, как По Дэмерон, не исчезали бесследно. Их начинали искать в первый же день после того, как они пропадали из поля зрения. Кайло уже сожалел, что убил этого человека. Но что сделано, то сделано.

 

У Кайло была схема уничтожения улик, отработанная на протяжении десятилетий. Он постоянно ее корректировал с оглядкой на новые технологии, которые использовали полиция и ФБР. Хотя, конечно, заметать следы в условиях обычной квартиры было сложным делом.

 

Обработав тело, голову и одежду, Кайло сложил их на плотную пленку. Он действовал настолько быстро, насколько мог. Кайло достаточно занимался развитием своего тела, чтобы справиться с задачей за короткий отрезок времени, несмотря на поврежденную ногу. Неизбежный всплеск адреналина — Кайло так и не смог стать абсолютно хладнокровным убийцей — прибавил сил и позволил донести тяжелый пакет до мусорного бака позади соседнего дома. Потом Кайло, стараясь идти в тени от света фонарей, с трудом доплелся до своей квартиры, рискуя наткнуться на ночных гуляк или на соседей.

 

После уборки ванной нашатырным спиртом и щелочью (пришлось даже сифон раскрутить, чтобы уничтожить малейшие частицы крови) Кайло занялся просмотром знакомых По в социальных сетях. Он не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел страницу Хакса в фейсбуке. Это был его Хакс, Кайло не мог ошибиться. Он пересмотрел все фотографии на странице Хакса, скачал их и заново пересмотрел.

 

Кайло давно не испытывал такого шквала эмоций. Он прижимал пальцы к монитору, словно пытался прикоснуться к лицу Хакса, вновь ощутить его, поцеловать, стать с ним единым целым.

 

Уходя тридцать пять лет назад, Хакс оставил свой меч. И Кайло не знал, надолго ли Хаксу хватит чужих жизней.

 

Расставание произошло в восемьдесят третьем году двадцатого века. Тогда они убили четырех парней, одного за другим. Для этого пришлось заманить их в загородный дом, в котором Кайло и Хакс жили на протяжении семидесятых. 

 

— Ну вот, — произнес Хакс, обильно посыпая расчлененные тела известью. Он был в респираторе и защитных очках, как и Кайло. — Это последние жизни.

 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кайло при помощи шеста открыл узкие окна на стене подвала, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, не дожидаясь, пока с запахом справится вентиляция.

 

— Я больше не буду убивать. Проживу столько, сколько отмерено этим парням. И думаю, еще остались годы от прошлых убийств.

 

Хакс заглянул в яму. Они вдвоем выкопали в подвале несколько довольно глубоких ям и по мере заполнения засыпали их песком и землей. Таким захоронений здесь было уже пять штук, в каждом лежало по четыре трупа. Приходилось постоянно проветривать подвал, следить за тем, чтобы не было запаха, доставать химические средства. В общем, забот хватало. В этом нелегком деле помогала отличная система вентиляции.

 

— Я тебя не понимаю.

 

— Я не хочу жить вечно. Мы превратились в стервятников, — Хакс поднялся по лестнице. — Мы похожи на наркоманов. Нам постоянно нужна доза чужих жизней.

 

Закончив засыпать яму песком и землей, Кайло последовал за ним.

На обеденном столе лежали два меча.

 

Хакс снова бросил Кайло, как сделал это в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят первом.

И вот Кайло наконец нашел его. Но он никак не мог понять, что именно случилось с Хаксом. Все фотографии свидетельствовали о том, что Хакс живет обычной жизнью современного тридцатичетырехлетнего мужчины — возраст был указан в профиле. Гуляет с друзьями, выезжает с ними на пикники за город, валяет дурака в офисе.

Но это был все тот же Хакс. Кайло узнал его по едва заметному шраму на левом виске. Другие шрамы скрывала одежда. Но Кайло не мог раздеть этого Хакса — ведь они сейчас были друг другу чужими.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 1862 _

 

Хакс не пополнил ряды сражающихся, но сделал солидный денежный и продуктовый взнос в дело победы над северянами.

 

Анна, супруга Хакса, скончалась при родах. Он был убит горем, он искренне привязался к Анне, считал ее своей верной подругой, и она отвечала ему взаимностью. Пока Хакс искал врача в Новом Орлеане, который как раз осаждали северяне, Анна истекла кровью. Акушерка, обычно помогавшая негритянкам, не была допущена к жене хозяина.

Бен участвовал в обороне города. Он видел, что дело дрянь, но не собирался сбегать. 

 

После падения Нового Орлеана Бен сообщил командиру, что ему необходимо побывать дома. Ему пришлось наврать с три короба и подарить золотое кольцо. Бен получил полдня на побывку.

 

Почти все слуги, как и обещали, остались в поместье. Ушло несколько молодых мужчин, которые рвались к лучшей доле. Бен наспех вымылся и переоделся в чистое белье. Слуги как могли вычистили его мундир и сапоги.

У Бена было очень мало времени, он хотел проведать Хакса и Анну.

 

После женитьбы Хакс купил отдельный дом и переехал туда, как и планировал. Он стремился избавиться от диктата отца, и ему это почти удалось. Брендол Хакс пригрозил, что лишит сына наследства, но Хакс через суд получил свою часть наследства, оставшегося от матери.

Бен приезжал к нему раз в неделю, не позволял себе ничего лишнего и, к своему удивлению, ощутил симпатию к Анне. Он знал, когда должен был родиться ребенок, и хотел поздравить свежеиспеченного отца. Было грустно от мысли, что ребенок окончательно поставит крест на близких отношениях Хакса и Бена. Но Бен пообещал самому себе, что ни в коем случае не помешает счастью Хакса.

 

Бен спешился, бросил поводья слуге и вошел в дом. К нему навстречу выбежала заплаканная и растрепанная горничная Анны.

 

— Ах, масса Органа-Соло, — запричитала горничная, всплеснув руками, — такое горе, такое горе!

 

— Хватит! — Бен повысил голос, чтобы ее унять. Горничная сделала книксен и ответила, не поднимая головы:

 

— Госпожа умерла. И ребенок тоже умер.

Бен едва не отвесил самому себе пощечину — он обрадовался трагедии. 

 

— А где хозяин?

 

— Он в комнате госпожи. Никого не желает видеть. 

Бен знал расположение комнат в доме, поэтому, отстранив горничную, поднялся на второй этаж.

 

— Армитаж? — он постучал в дверь. — Это я. Можно войти? Мне скоро уезжать. Я недолго буду надоедать.

 

Щелкнул замок, дверь открылась.

Бен посмотрел на бледного Хакса и увидел, насколько тот подавлен. От этого Бену стало совсем нехорошо.

 

— Что тебе? — глухо спросил Хакс. — Примчался, чтобы порадоваться смерти Анны? 

 

— Нет, что ты, нет, — Бен помотал головой. — Мне нравилась Анна, а ты ее любил. Как ты мог подумать, что я обрадуюсь, узнав о трагедии?

 

Хакс сгорбился и отвернулся.

 

— Армитаж, я могу тебя обнять? Мне в самом деле пора уезжать.

 

Хакс сам обнял Бена, похлопывая его по спине. И Бен словно бросился в бездонный омут.

 

— Скажи, что тебя здесь держит?

 

Хакс немного отстранился от него.

 

— Ты о чем?

 

— Только не сочти меня опасным безумцем. Я сейчас, — Бен принес мечи, с которыми не расставался. 

 

— Отличные клинки, — Хакс рассматривал мечи. — Орудуешь двумя сразу? Необычная форма, впервые вижу.

 

— Один для тебя. Сначала нужно произнести заклинание, а потом срубить голову.

 

По взгляду Хакса Бен с болью в сердце понял, что тот невысокого мнения о его умственных способностях.

 

— Заклинание? — Хакс тяжело опустился в кресло. — Снести голову одним ударом? Господь милосердный, Бен, ты повредился в рассудке. Беглые солдаты утверждали, что город подвергался бомбардировке почти неделю, вот ты и не выдержал.

 

— Я не безумен, Армитаж, — Бен бросился на колени перед ним. — Убивая таким образом, ты получаешь жизнь убитого. Можно жить вечно.

 

— Жить вечно, — повторил Хакс. — И где ты нахватался этой ерунды? Звучит как побасенки, которые так любят негры. 

 

— Это не ложь, — Бен встал. — Я говорю правду. Я убил колдуна, который отдал мне мечи, и его тело распалось так, словно неделю пролежало под палящим солнцем. Я никогда не лгал тебе, Армитаж. И ты знаешь об этом. Давай уедем отсюда. Сменим имена, придумаем новое прошлое. Нас ничто не держит в этих краях.

 

— Вот зачем ты затеял разговор насчет вечной жизни, — Хакс схватил Бена за руку и вытащил из кабинета. — Проваливай отсюда! И чтобы я никогда тебя не видел! И это не забудь! — он выбросил мечи в коридор и захлопнул дверь.

 

Бену ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как забрать мечи и уйти.

Он вернулся в город. Любовь к Хаксу, которую Бен старательно подавлял, вспыхнула с новой силой. Он едва ли не бредил Хаксом и благодарил бога, что не разговаривает во сне. Сослуживцы точно бы его не поняли.

Бен панически боялся, что Хакс умрет. Что он отправится искать смерти на полях сражений, и его убьют. Бен даже перестал использовать свой меч, опасаясь, что переживет Хакса. Но, по-видимому, жизнь, отнятая у других людей, спасала его от верной гибели. Бен прослыл заговоренным от пули и холодного оружия. Действительно, смерть словно избегала его. Бен неоднократно в этом убеждался.

 

Когда война закончилась, Бен не без страха приехал в родные края. 

Его дом был разграблен мародерами, в нем остались лишь самые старые слуги, прочие разбежались. Бен со слезами обнял няньку и позволил себе побыть маленьким мальчиком, которого любят и которому все прощают.

 

Обед был скудным, слуги собрали последние крохи, чтобы накормить хозяина. Но Бен привык к паршивой кормежке и не привередничал. Когда он доел похлебку, то понял, что слуги остались голодными.

Он не знал куда спрятать глаза, так ему стало стыдно. Это определенно было совершенно новым чувством для Бена по отношению к слугам.

 

— Все хорошо, молодой хозяин, — сказал кучер. Он едва ноги волочил, но пришел на кухню, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Бен помнил, как этот человек учил его ездить верхом. — Мы найдем что поесть.

 

— Ты что-нибудь слышала о мистере Хаксе? — спросил Бен. Аманда — она была в курсе отношений Хакса и Бена и молча осуждала увлечение хозяина — вздохнула:

 

— На него напали грабители, когда он пытался отстоять свой дом. Убили почти всех слуг, тех, кто помогал мистеру Хаксу. Дом сожгли. Скот перебили, лошадей увели. Он совсем разорен и сильно болеет.

Бен вскочил, намереваясь немедленно ехать к Хаксу. Но остановился, увидев, с какой надеждой смотрят на него слуги.

 

Впервые в жизни Бен почувствовал, что у него есть долг перед ними. Они ждали его возвращения, надеялись, что жизнь наладится, когда приедет хозяин.

 

— Аманда, я скоро вернусь. Мы тут все приведем в порядок, обещаю.

Бен немилосердно пришпоривал и без того почти загнанную лошадь. Еще издалека он увидел почерневшие стены — развалины дома Хакса. В саду, который так любила Анна, все было вытоптано и стояли обугленные стволы деревьев. На месте цветника кто-то устроил кладбище — торчали кривые кресты с табличками: имя и дата смерти. Здесь были похоронены слуги.

Бен вошел в уцелевшую пристройку и увидел Хакса, сидящего на лежанке. Возле него стояло двое слуг, таких же старых, как и слуги Бена. Красивый синий сюртук теперь был изношенным и со следами подпалин.

 

— Армитаж, — Бен не удержался и обнял Хакса. — Ты жив, я так счастлив.

 

— Если это можно назвать жизнью, — иронично ответил Хакс. — Видишь, как я теперь существую? Живу в хибаре для рабов. Ем какую-то мерзость.

 

— Вижу, и это весьма прискорбно, — Бен жестом велел слугам выйти. — Предлагаю тебе на время перебраться в мой дом. Он тоже пострадал от мародеров, но не сгорел. Когда выздоровеешь, мы что-нибудь придумаем…

 

— Прекрати, — взгляд Хакса был злым и беспомощным одновременно. — Перестань. Ты хочешь заманить меня в свою постель, не так ли?

 

— Нет, Армитаж, нет, — Бен откровенно лгал. — Ты без обиняков дал мне понять, что возобновление нашей связи невозможно.

 

— Значит, ты меня больше не любишь.

 

То ли Бену почудилось сожаление в голосе Хакса, то ли ему хотелось это услышать.

 

— Люблю и никогда не переставал любить, — он наклонил голову, как когда-то делал колдун. — Но никогда бы, слышишь, никогда бы не заставил тебя совершить что-то, противное тебе. Я искренне скорблю об Анне и хотел бы поменяться с ней местами.

 

— То есть ты бы отдал ей свой меч?

 

— Да, — Бен был готов на все, лишь бы Хакс согласился переехать к нему. — Отдал бы.

 

— Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что Анна была способна кого-либо убить, — задумчиво произнес Хакс. — Но ради ребенка… Наверное, да. Я вспоминал твою сказку о вечной жизни за счет чужих лет. И как ее проверить?

 

— Смерть обходила меня во время сражений. — Бен позвал слуг и приказал им собирать вещи хозяина. — Вот доказательства того, что я не лгу.

 

— Посмотрим, — все так же задумчиво сказал Хакс. — Посмотрим.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

— Нашли убийцу вашего друга? — Кайло подал кофе в маленьких чашках, почти прозрачных. Хаксу было страшновато брать чашечку: вдруг она разломится прямо у него в пальцах?

 

— Нет. 

 

_ Яркая вспышка — женщина, лежащая на окровавленных простынях. _

 

Хакс вздрогнул и чудом не пролил кофе.

 

— Расследование, к сожалению, зашло в тупик. Никаких отпечатков, волос и прочих улик. Скорее всего, убийца был профессионалом. Но зачем он убил По? Мой друг был простым человеком, никаких связей с преступным миром. Он платил все налоги, был честным и открытым. 

 

Хакс заметил что-то вроде ревности во взгляде Кайло.

 

— Спасибо за кофе.

 

Хакс осмотрелся, отыскивая зажигалку.

 

— В прошлый раз я заметил вещицу, принадлежавшую моему другу.

 

Кайло достал из кармана джинсов зажигалку.

 

— Вот это ищете? Мистер Дэмерон забыл ее здесь.

 

— А почему вы не вернули?

 

— В свою очередь я забыл о ней, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Кайло. — Могу отдать ее вам или отнести в полицию.

 

Хакс протянул руку, и Кайло положил зажигалку ему на ладонь.

 

— Мне жаль, что ваш друг погиб, — Кайло смотрел прямо в глаза Хаксу. — Уверен, ему была отмерена длинная и интересная жизнь.

 

— Я тоже в этом уверен. Но кто-то похитил его годы, — Хакс не знал, почему это сказал. Кайло явно не понравилась эта фраза. Он нахмурился, и в его взгляде появилась угроза.

 

— Из каких вы мест, мистер Хакс? — спросил Кайло.

 

— Не помню, — Хакс тоже помрачнел. — Восемь лет назад я попал в автокатастрофу, и по моей памяти словно прошлись ластиком. Детство, отрочество, взросление — все исчезло. Я даже не помню имен своих родителей. Почему вы так на меня смотрите?

 

Кайло отвернулся.

 

— Извините, — пробормотал он. — У меня когда-то был близкий друг, очень на вас похожий. 

 

— И что с ним случилось? — Хакс со всеми предосторожностями поставил чашку на столик.

 

— Он бросил меня и исчез, — голос Кайло дрогнул. — Сначала я ждал его возвращения. Ведь когда-то мы уже расставались, а потом снова нашли друг друга. Но он так и не вернулся.

 

— Звучит печально.

 

Хакс встал, едва не опрокинув столик. Он должен был уйти, точнее, сбежать.

 

— Подождите, — Кайло загородил ему выход. — Вашего отца звали Брендол.

 

— Но откуда вы знаете? — Хакс непроизвольно уперся рукой в грудь Кайло. — Откуда? Мы были знакомы?

 

— У тебя вот здесь, — Кайло провел пальцем по рубашке Хакса, очерчивая левую ключицу, — шрам. А чуть ниже — еще один. На спине след от удара саблей.

 

— Так, все, достаточно, — Хакс оттолкнул Кайло. — Я хочу уйти. Это розыгрыш, не так ли? Очень смешно, пранк удался. Но если вы выложите это в интернет, я подам на вас в суд.

Он ушел, не слушая извинений Кайло. Хакс остановился у своей машины, а потом долго сидел, не решаясь завести мотор и уехать. Сначала он должен был успокоиться.


	5. Chapter 5

_ 1860 _

 

Мистер Армитаж Хакс был восхитителен. Бен не сводил с него глаз, чувствуя себя неуклюжим, угловатым и уродливым. Он не знал, куда пристроить руки и вообще как стоять или сидеть, чтобы не выглядеть совсем несчастным. Раздражала даже одежда, которая проигрывала в сравнении с прекрасным темно-синим сюртуком мистера Хакса. Да и вообще, весь наряд Хакса был ему к лицу. Бен ощущал себя чуть ли не жалким нищим.

Бен сожалел, что не является одной из пятерых дочек мистера Абрамса, которые взирали на всех свысока и еле дышали в корсетах. Бен был готов сам натянуть на себя корсет и превратиться в барышню, лишь бы Хакс обратил на него внимание.

Он знал, что приглашен на очередной вечер у мистера Абрамса исключительно из-за знатности рода покойной матери. Она была из семьи английских аристократов, поэтому брак с представителем такой фамилии стал бы прекрасной партией для любой из девиц Абрамс.

Еще Бен знал, что со стороны отца не обладал столь выдающейся родословной. Но и без этого Бен вряд ли мог заинтересовать девушек. В их глазах он был чересчур высоким и худым, его нос и уши слишком выделялись, а манеры оставляли желать лучшего.

 

— Мистер Органа-Соло, — Бен чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Мне необходимо кое-что уточнить.

 

Хакс взял его под локоть и повел в сторону, подальше от любопытных глаз.

 

— Вы смотрите на меня весь вечер, — сказал он, убедившись, что никто не подслушивает. — Вы понимаете, насколько неприлично ваше поведение?

Бен высвободил руку из захвата пальцев Хакса и ответил:

 

— Понимаю. Приезжайте ко мне в любое время суток.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Поговорим наедине о моем неприличном поведении.

 

Хакс отошел от него и до конца вечера делал вид, что в упор не замечает Бена.

Он приехал к Бену на следующий день.

 

— Итак, Бенжамин, я жду объяснений, — Хакс уселся на предложенную Беном кушетку в кабинете. — И предупреждаю, что не потерплю скабрезностей. Выбирайте выражения, надеюсь, вас научили приличным манерам.

Бен не был искушен в куртуазных разговорах. Его учителя, конечно, внушили ему правила поведения в обществе, но не более того. Бен упорно называл вещи своими именами и всегда говорил то, что думал.

 

— Я нахожу вас привлекательным, — выпалил он. 

 

— Вот как? — Хакс поправил свой шейный платок, узел которого был безупречным. — Интересно. Я старше вас на четыре года и знаю намного больше, поэтому трактую ваш ответ определенным образом. 

 

— И каким же именно? — у Бена сбилось дыхание. 

 

— Вы смотрите на меня так, как джентльмены смотрят на девушек.

 

— Вы не девушка.

 

— Много ли вы слышали о джентльменах, предающихся плотским утехам с другими джентльменами? — Хакс скривил губы, словно говорил о чем-то крайне отвратительном.

Бен слышал о таких джентльменах. 

 

Когда его семья жила в Новом Орлеане, Бен иногда сбегал со двора и проводил время в компании уличных мальчишек. Они сначала собирались его отмутузить, но Бен принес им сладостей и немного монет, тем самым купив хорошее отношение. Едва услышав о новых знакомых сына, леди Органа-Соло немедленно прекратила это общение, недостойное мальчика из порядочной семьи. Но Бен успел нахвататься разных слов, от которых служанки точно бы потеряли сознание, позволь им кто-то это сделать. Хан выпорол сына, выбив из него желание подражать уличной шантрапе. Но рассказы мальчишек о том, как они зарабатывали деньги, проводя время в компании богатых джентльменов, возбудили в Бене нездоровый интерес к такого рода связям.

 

Интуитивно он почувствовал, что не стоит говорить об этом родителям или няньке, а тем более — на исповеди. 

Хан Соло брал сына на встречи с деловыми партнерами, желая приучить к занятию торговлей. Бену было скучно. И точно так же он скучал, когда мать водила его в салоны. Но Бен все-таки извлек пользу из таких походов. Он пристально наблюдал за окружающими и наловчился понимать людей по едва заметным изменениям выражений лиц, перемигиваниям, телодвижениям, перешептываниям. 

 

И это было единственное, чему он научился при жизни родителей. Хлопковые плантации Бен видел издалека и ничего не понимал в их управлении, равно как и в торговле. 

 

Бен много знал о плотской стороне отношений, но не рисковал ее практиковать. Он был в курсе, что никто из служанок, да и слуг, не посмеет ему отказать. Но Бен не хотел становиться таким, как многие соседи, которые то и дело брюхатили своих рабынь. Леди Органа-Соло сурово осуждала подобное. Хан относился равнодушно к такому положению дел. Он пожимал плечами и говорил: «Это меня не касается. Я же не такой, как они».

Бен лишился родителей, когда ему исполнилось двадцать лет. Сначала умерла мать, заболев воспалением легких. Затем погиб отец: лошадь понесла, и он с ней не справился.

Бен оказался предоставленным самому себе. В хозяйственных делах он не разбирался, и нянька Аманда почти заставила его хотя бы выслушать управляющего. Бен с трудом его понял, а потом отругал няньку за то, что она вообще осмелилась его к чему-то принуждать. Он пустил все на самотек. Управляющий разговаривал с Амандой, что доводило его едва ли не до апоплексического удара. Пользуясь попустительством Бена, управляющий здорово нажился. 

 

Жизнь шла ни шатко ни валко. Бен мечтал о других странах, хотел путешествовать,на что элементарно не хватало денег. Грядущая бедность угнетала Бена, а он совершенно не представлял, как ее избегнуть. Поля сдали арендаторам, но денег все равно не было, как ни экономила Аманда. Она неоднократно пыталась объяснить Бену, что он на грани разорения, но Бен только отмахивался от нее, как от надоедливой мухи.

И вот, словно у Бена было мало проблем, теперь на него свалилась запретная любовь к Армитажу Хаксу.

 

— Много слышал, — ответил Бен. — Но ни разу не подвергался искушению. До этого времени.

 

Хакс обеспокоенно посмотрел сначала на окно, а потом на дверь. Бен задернул шторы и повернул ключ в замочной скважине. Он сел на кушетку рядом с Хаксом и взял его за руку.

 

— Я вам что, женщина? — презрительно фыркнул Хакс. — Да вы неискушенный юнец.

Бен разозлился и рывком притянул к себе несопротивляющегося Хакса. Целоваться он совсем не умел, Хакс рассмеялся Бену в лицо и опять обозвал «неискушенным юнцом». Бен покраснел и крепко обнял Хакса, целуя намного смелее.

 

— Что, если вы неправильно меня поняли? — спросил Хакс, когда его все-таки отпустили. — Тогда вы нанесли оскорбление.

В ответ Бен повалил его на кушетку и навис над ним, страстно целуя. Он распалился не на шутку, и Хаксу, чтобы отбиться, пришлось пустить в ход кулаки.

 

— Да подожди ты! — Хакс вскочил, приводя свою одежду в порядок. — Нетерпеливый какой. Научись сдерживаться.

Он рванул дверь на себя и использовал пару выражений того же сорта, что Хан когда-то выбивал из Бена.

 

— Ключ, — напомнил Бен. Он не знал, куда спрятать эрекцию, от которой болел член. 

 

— Да, — буркнул Хакс. — До встречи.

Он явился на следующий день, и Бен почти сразу потащил его в спальню. Он ужасно боялся, что ничего не получится, что Хакс снова его оттолкнет. 

 

Хакс неожиданно тоже оробел. Бен задернул шторы и запер дверь. Хакс молча разделся и залез под одеяло. 

 

— Не оставляй на мне отметин, — попросил он. — И семя не выплескивай на простыни, иначе слуги догадаются, что мы делали. Эти болтливые обезьяны разнесут по округе весть про содомский грех. Не думаю, что нам это нужно.

 

Первый раз получился неудобным, быстрым, и Бен почти не получил удовольствия. Хакс — тоже. Но он повадился приезжать в гости, и вскоре оба нашли нужные позы и научились растягивать наслаждение. 

 

Если слуги и догадывались, чем господа занимаются за закрытыми дверями, то держали рты на замке.

 

А потом Хакс покинул Бена.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Хакс чуть не попал в аварию по пути домой. В голове крутились разговор с Кайло и обрывки воспоминаний, похожие на двадцать пятый кадр. Едва заметное мелькание.

 

Дома Хакс разделся и убедился в правдивости слов Кайло. Шрамы были именно там, где тот и сказал.

 

«Не иначе как этот человек был в больнице, когда я валялся там без сознания», — Хакс не нашел другого объяснения.

Сумбур в голове все нарастал и нарастал, достигнув апогея глубокой ночью.

Во сне Хакс собственноручно убил трех человек, одетых в изодранные мундиры. Он вспомнил, как клинок застрял в шейных позвонках.

 

***

 

_ 1865 _

 

— Хозяин, мы заперли их в подвале! — галдели слуги, окружив Бена. Он только что приехал из города, где пытался вновь завязать знакомства с компаньонами отца. Конечно же, те едва не рассмеялись ему в лицо, посоветовав поискать иное занятие. «В вас определенно нет того таланта, который был у вашего отца, — заявил один из них. Он воспользовался растерянностью Бена после кончины родителей и почти за бесценок купил корабли Хана. — Найдите себе дело по душе».

 

Расстроенный и злой, Бен окончательно рассвирепел, услышав крики слуг. Он соскочил с лошади и приказал всем заткнуться. Слуги замолчали. Из дома появился Хакс. Он плохо спал, у него постоянно болели и воспалялись раны. 

 

Бен небезосновательно боялся, что Хакс умрет.

 

— Спасибо, что заткнул им рты, — сказал Хакс. — Невыносимо слушать их дурацкое кудахтанье.

 

— Ты, — Бен ткнул пальцем в подростка, который недавно прибился к дому. — Что случилось?

 

— Северяне, — коротко ответил мальчик. — Трое. Сидят в подвале. Это я их там закрыл.

 

— Понятно, — Бен обнажил меч. — Уходите. Все вон отсюда! И если я увижу чью-то рожу, то зарублю не задумываясь!

 

Слуги бросились врассыпную. Бен протянул Хаксу второй меч.

 

— Это твой шанс убедиться в правдивости моих слов, — сказал он. — Сруби головы.

 

— Я не хочу жить вечно, — ответил Хакс, но все-таки взял меч. — Зачем? Моя жизнь разрушена, я влачу жалкое существование. Впору собирать хлопок наравне с рабами.

 

— Я открою подвал и прикажу выходить по одному. Ах да, — спохватился Бен, — заклинание.

Он произнес заклинание и попросил Хакса повторить. Тот морщился, мотал головой, но повторил. Бен добился правильности произношения, а потом открыл подвал и крикнул:

 

— Выходите по одному для допроса! Ну, живо!

 

Ранее северянин сорвал со своего мундира все знаки, поэтому было непонятно в каком он звании. Впрочем, ни Хакса, ни Бена не интересовали звание и имя этого человека.

 

— На колени! — приказал Бен. — Не заставляй меня повторять!

 

Северянин, щурясь от ослепительного солнца, рухнул на колени, держа руки на затылке.

 

— Опусти руки, — сказал Бен и, кивнув Хаксу, показал ему указательный палец, напоминая, что удар должен быть единственным. Хакс кивнул в ответ и занес меч. Он колебался, поэтому Бен подтолкнул его к действию.

 

— Возможно, именно этот бродяга напал на твой дом? — спросил он. 

 

Хакс не знал этого человека, но слова Бена упали на благодатную почву. Хакс жаждал мести за сожженный дом и за свои раны. Он нанес удар. Меч застрял в шейных позвонках, северянин пронзительно закричал. Бен убил его ударом в сердце. Он вытащил меч и вытер его об одежду мертвеца.

 

— Держи. У тебя есть еще два шанса.

 

Хакс поудобнее взял меч. Бен велел второму пленнику выйти из подвала, но перед этим отволок труп в сторону и прикрыл его пустыми мешками.

 

Второй удар оказался более удачным, голова отлетела в сторону, а Хакс простонал:

 

— Я забыл о заклинании.

Бен обнял Хакса, целуя и успокаивая. Хакс дал ему пощечину, приказав отойти.

Он произнес вслух заклинание и срубил голову третьему пленнику.

 

Потом они с Беном закопали трупы неподалеку от дома, лужи крови засыпали песком. Хакс молчал, но Бен видел, что ему на глазах становится лучше. 

Той ночью Хакс появился в спальне Бена. Он раздел его и разделся сам, потом толкнул Бена на кровать и почти сразу вошел в него, зажимая рот ладонью.

 

— Мы продали души дьяволу, — шептал он, вбиваясь в стонущего от боли Бена, — мы прокляты. Но я тебя так люблю, что готов убивать, лишь бы не расставаться с тобой.

 

От хватки Хакса остались темные пятна на боках и плечах, но Бен был готов терпеть любую боль.

 

Отныне Хакс принадлежал ему целиком и полностью.


	6. Chapter 6

_ 2018 _

 

Хакс посетил психотерапевта и попросил повторить курс медикаментозного лечения, сказав, что кошмары вернулись и мешают ему жить.

Но, купив таблетки, он засомневался, а стоит ли их принимать. Хакс удивился собственной нелогичности и проглотил таблетку.

Он постоянно думал о По и Кайло. Хакс никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Кайло убил По. Но не мог же он безосновательно обвинить Кайло в смерти По или потребовать, чтобы тот признал свою вину?

Таблетки не помогли. Сны не исчезли, теперь каждую ночь он будто смотрел исторический сериал.

 

Хакс видел себя в постели с Кайло, того звали Беном Органа-Соло, и во сне он был намного моложе. Хакс видел хлопковые поля и темные фигуры работающих там… рабов? В реальной жизни Хакс возмущался, слыша о продаже людей, но в своих снах считал такое положение дел вполне естественным. Он был хозяином, а эти все… рабы — они принадлежали ему, как вещи. Он заботился о них, как заботятся, например, об инвентаре или о лошадях.

Ему снился пылающий дом. Он сам его поджег, чтобы ничего не досталось грабителям.

 

Он стоял в церкви, рядом была прекрасная девушка в подвенечном наряде. Кажется, ее звали Анна. В следующем сне Анна умерла, а вместе с ней умер неродившийся ребенок.

 

Хакс высадился на берег Нормандии в составе войск союзников. Чужие жизни, ранее отнятые при помощи меча, помогали ему оставаться в живых под обстрелами. 

 

Вместе с Беном — того теперь звали Кайло Реном — Хакс закапывал обезглавленные и расчлененные тела. Засыпал их известью, заливал щелочью, сжигал и отрубал новые головы. Это был бесконечный круговорот смертей во имя вечной жизни.

 

Хакс чувствовал себя безмерно уставшим от этого ужаса. Он хотел вырваться, хотел обрести свободу. 

 

Он сбежал от Кайло в поисках покоя.

 

Хакс поискал информацию о фамилии Органа-Соло в интернете. Оказалось, что ветви этого рода остались в Англии, но в Штатах род полностью угас. Хакс нашел сведения и о своей фамилии. Хаксов было много, некоторые до сих пор жили в Новом Орлеане.

 

***

 

_ 1875 _

 

— Хорошо, что слуги все-таки умерли, — сказал Хакс. — Иначе неминуемо пошли бы слухи о том, что мы не стареем.

 

Хакс помог Бену наладить хозяйство и спас его от разорения. Но время было неумолимо, слуги умерли один за другим от старости и болезней, а Хакс и Бен застыли в своем возрасте.

 

Бен, как и Хакс, продал земли и поместье. Они с Хаксом отправились в путешествие, вообще не представляя, чем будут заниматься. С ними поехал тот самый подросток, который когда-то едва не умер от голода на пороге дома Бена. Тогда его пригрела Аманда.

 

Он вырос и отказался покидать хозяина даже после того, как понял, что с мистером Органа-Соло происходит нечто странное. Десять лет спустя хозяин оставался таким же, каким его впервые увидел Боб. Мистер Хакс тоже не старел.

 

Слуги перешептывались, что хозяин с другом продали души дьяволу, а мечи, с которым они не расставались — оружие нечистого. Нянька Аманда знала причину молодости хозяина, но так и не проболталась. Она только вздыхала и иногда шепотом причитала, что масса Бен погубил свою душу.

 

Боб следовал за хозяином, как верный пес.

 

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Бен. — Мы затеряемся в городах, и о нас никто не вспомнит.

 

Он оказался прав. 

 

О них забыли, и только трупы, утопленные, закопанные или обезображенные известью, отмечали путь тех, кто давно должен был лежать в могиле.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Хакс сделал запрос в Национальный Архив. В запросе он указал имена Армитажа Хакса и Бенжамина Органа-Соло, живших в середине девятнадцатого столетия в Новом Орлеане. Ответ пришел спустя некоторое время.

 

Армитаж Хакс родился в семье Брендола и Марии (в девичестве О’Салливан) в тысяча восемьсот тридцать пятом году. Бенжамин Органа-Соло родился четырьмя годами позже у Хана Соло и леди Леи Органы-Соло, в девичестве Органы. 

 

Родители Бенжамина умерли с разницей в два года. Мать Армитажа умерла вскоре после его рождения, а отец скончался в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят третьем году. 

 

Сведений о смерти Армитажа и Бенжамина не было. Оба словно растворились в воздухе.

 

«Да ладно, — Хакс скривился от резкой головной боли, — растворились. Уехали из Штатов и загнулись где-нибудь в другой стране. Или покинули Луизиану, что тут удивительного? Вот и ответ».

Но он знал, что все было не так.

 

***

 

_ 1911 _

 

— Покойся с миром, — произнес Бен, бросая белую гвоздику в могилу Боба. — Ты был хорошим человеком. Надеюсь, что в загробном мире тебя ждет лучшая доля.

 

Хакс тоже бросил цветок, хотя никаких чувств по поводу смерти старого слуги не испытывал. Священник вопросительно смотрел то на Бена, то на Хакса. Эти двое почему-то казались ему более чем странными. На похороны они пришли с объемистыми сумками, из которых торчали продолговатые предметы. Оба были одеты почти в одинаковые костюмы, пальто и шляпы.

 

— Какое имя указать на табличке? — спросил могильщик.

 

Бен взглянул на Хакса: Боб всегда был просто Бобом. Фамилии у него не было.

 

— Боб О’Салливан, — хрипло ответил Хакс. — Так и напишите.

 

Он взял Бена под руку, когда они уходили с кладбища. 

С каждым прожитым годом, да что там, с каждым днем он ощущал, что за ним гонится смерть. Хакс сказал об этом Бену.

 

— Я чувствую то же самое, — признался Бен. — Порой мне кажется, что я ее вижу. Абсурд, не так ли?

В тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатом году они осели в Нью-Йорке. Средства для скромной жизни поступали с банковских счетов, которые приходилось передавать самим себе по наследству. Хакс и Бен, которого теперь звали Кайло Реном, неоднократно меняли документы, чтобы соответствовать своему внешнему облику. Кайло придумал беспроигрышный ход — покупал метрики детей, умерших в детских приютах. Эти дети были ненужными, их никто не искал, поэтому никому не было дела до того, что они внезапно оказывались живыми, а потом точно так же внезапно исчезали. 

 

Хакс и Кайло снимали квартиру в многоэтажке на Манхэттене и довольствовались обществом друг друга.

 

— Ты не хотел бы узнать, сколько нам осталось жить? — Хакс посильнее стиснул локоть Кайло.

 

— Да, а может, и нет, — резко ответил Кайло. Он периодически ломал голову над этим вопросом и сокрушался, что не догадался задать этот вопрос колдуну.

 

— Если бы мы это узнали, то могли бы прекратить беспорядочные убийства.

 

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он уже искал ответы, но безрезультатно.

 

В городе было полным-полно китайцев, а вот японцев пришлось поискать. Они перевели текст заклинания и надпись на клинке Кайло, но больше никакой полезной информацией не поделились.

На клинке было написано: «Веер господина Фукурокудзю», а заклинание являлось воззванием к этому божеству. Кайло так и не понял, почему японцы переполошились и напали на него. Ему пришлось защищаться. Кайло отлично владел мечом и с легкостью отрубил пару голов. Остальные японцы сбежали.

 

Кайло ожидал, что на этот раз полиция придет за ним, но этого не произошло. Позже японцы едва не убили его, желая отомстить за своих товарищей. Но Кайло, поднаторевший в искусстве убийств, использовал нож, который носил с собой, и серьезно ранил нападавших. Японцы, как ни старались, не смогли нанести ему ни единой царапины.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

— Ты? — Кайло открыл дверь и настороженно улыбнулся. — Рад тебя видеть. Проходи.

 

Хакс сунул ему в руки распечатку письма из Национального Архива.

 

— Откуда я знаю этих людей? — он чуть не толкнул Кайло, настолько был рассержен. — Почему я вижу их во сне? Откуда ты узнал о моих шрамах?

 

Кайло закрыл дверь и предложил Хаксу сесть на софу, молча приготовил и принес кофе. 

 

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение, — заявил Хакс. — Отвечай на вопросы!

 

— Не знаю, что с тобой случилось, — Кайло смотрел на него с обожанием. — Ты все забыл, но память прорывается во снах. Ты видишь наше прошлое. 

 

— Но почему? — Хакс сжал кулаки. — Почему это творится именно со мной? Последствия аварии? Мозги так и не встали на место? Психушка по мне плачет?

 

— Дата твоего рождения указана вот здесь, — Кайло ногтем подчеркнул строку в распечатке. — Моя — вот тут. А это наши родители.

 

— Но такого не может быть! — закричал Хакс. — Ты лжешь! 

 

— Зачем мне лгать? — по-детски обиженно спросил Кайло.

 

— Не знаю. Но это не может быть правдой! Никто так долго не живет! Боже мой, да мне сейчас сто восемьдесят три года! Но нет, нет!

Он вскочил и начал оглядываться.

 

— Зеркало в спальне, — подсказал Кайло. — Спальня вон там.

 

Хакс рывком открыл дверь и вошел в темную комнату. Он нашарил выключатель, под потолком зажглась лампа.

В стенном зеркале отразился Армитаж Хакс, которому едва ли можно было дать тридцать пять лет.

 

Позади Хакса появился Кайло.

 

— Ты сбежал от меня в восемьдесят третьем. Мы тогда жили в окрестностях Сан-Франциско. Купили жуткий дом почти по бросовой цене. Там до сих пор остались твои вещи.

 

— Ты лжешь. Сводишь меня с ума, — Хакс уклонился от объятий. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

 

— Мы вместе с шестьдесят пятого года девятнадцатого века. 

 

— Представляю, как осточертели друг другу, — Хакс невольно улыбнулся.

 

— Да, и такое бывало, — Кайло снова хотел его обнять, и Хакс снова уклонился.

 

— Предположим, ты не лжешь. Но я все равно ничего не помню, разве что сны. Нет целостной картины прошлого.

 

— Думаю, если ты вернешься ко мне, то все вспомнишь.

 

— О, вот в чем дело, — Хакс вышел из спальни. — Хочешь затащить меня в постель. Что же, я не против. Потрахаемся и разойдемся.

 

Кайло передернуло от жаргонизма.

 

— Нет, я не хочу трахаться, — ответил он через силу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Ведь мы не знаем, сколько лет получили…

 

Кайло умолк.

 

— Во сне я убивал людей, отрубая им головы, — Хакс пристально следил за реакцией Кайло. — Для вечной жизни. Мы забирали их годы себе.

 

Кайло продолжал хранить молчание.

 

— Я не пойду в полицию. На мне нет подслушивающих устройств, — Хакс широко развел руки, приглашая Кайло обыскать его. — Мы здесь вдвоем. Скажи, ты убил Дэмерона?

 

Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу.

 

— Ладно, не хочешь отвечать, не надо, — Хакс направился к выходу. — Я намерен пройти курс лечения, чтобы сны навсегда исчезли. 

 

— Подожди, — Кайло обогнал его и заставил остановиться. — Я не лгу. Сны не исчезнут, это твоя память. Твое прошлое. Ты не сможешь все забыть.

 

— Мы что, в самом деле почти не расставались? И что с твоей ногой?


	7. Chapter 7

_ 1943 _

 

— Ты притворился, что той войны не заметил, а в эту хочешь ввязаться? Нас нет в призывных списках, разве кто-то донесет, что мы сидим дома. Успокойся, — Хакс осуждающе смотрел на Кайло. — Все еще веришь, что неуязвим?

 

— Да. Ты сам не раз убеждался в своей неуязвимости. Я был добровольцем в Новом Орлеане и сейчас им стану. 

 

— Из идейных соображений? — Хакс отобрал у Кайло рюкзак. — Да?

 

Кайло повалил Хакса на кровать, целуя и обнимая так, что дух перехватывало.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, раздевая Хакса. — Поехали со мной.

 

— Нет, — Хакс вывернулся из-под Кайло. — Не поеду. Ради чего я столько людей убил  — чтобы погибнуть на чужой войне? Нас она не касается. Сами разберутся.

 

— Нет, — Кайло застегнул свою рубашку. — Ты не прав. До встречи.

 

— Меч не забудь! — крикнул ему вслед Хакс.

 

Кайло оставил меч в тайнике.

Он пожалел о своем решении, продвигаясь с седьмой армией по южному побережью Сицилии. Кайло не писал писем Хаксу, он не хотел, чтобы военная цензура читала его признания в любви. 

 

Поначалу он избегал близких знакомств с сослуживцами, но ему пришлось таковые завести. Постепенно Кайло подружился с некоторыми солдатами и в полной мере оценил взаимовыручку. Он все еще не избавился от замашек сына плантатора, но жизнь в окопах, обстрелы и атаки довольно быстро сбили с него спесь. Кайло почти позабыл о том, кем когда-то был. Дамы в кринолинах и господа в сюртуках теперь казались ему интересным сном, не более.

 

Кайло верил в свою неуязвимость, но когда в сорок четвертом его ранили во время операции «Олива», до него кое-что дошло.

 

Количество лет, украденных у тех, кого Кайло убил, неуклонно снижалось с каждым чудесным спасением от пули или бомбардировки. 

А это означало, что ему нужно было срочно кого-то убить, продлив таким образом свою жизнь.

 

Кайло, как и многих тяжелораненых, отправили в Штаты. Там он попытался связаться с Хаксом и смог дозвониться в нью-йоркскую квартиру. Но ему никто не ответил. Тогда Кайло позвонил соседу, престарелому адвокату, с которым они более-менее общались.

 

— Мистер Хакс, как и вы, сейчас где-то в Европе, — проскрипел старик. — Ах, так вы не там. А что с вами? Ранены? Какая жалость.

 

Кайло признали негодным к дальнейшей службе. Он пытался отыскать Хакса, но тот был в составе восемьдесят второй дивизии, которая высадилась севернее Карантана на северо-западе Франции. Кайло не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать.

 

Как-то он спустился в магазинчик на первом этаже, чтобы купить немного продуктов. Кайло протянул список бакалейщику и, пока тот складывал продукты в бумажный пакет, заметил осуждающий взгляд молодой женщины. Она стояла неподалеку, одетая в рабочий комбинезон, и не сводила глаз с Кайло.

 

Кайло все еще не научился общаться с женщинами. Во времена жизни в Новом Орлеане женщины делились на леди и рабынь. Последних он не воспринимал как полноценных людей, кроме, пожалуй, няньки Аманды. Леди так и остались для него непонятными существами, зачастую напыщенными или, наоборот, слишком тихими и скромными. Кайло держался от них на расстоянии. Еще были легкодоступные женщины, но Кайло их чурался.

Но сейчас он почувствовал, что обязан подойти к этой женщине и выяснить причину ее недовольства. Кайло оплатил покупки, взял пакет и приблизился к женщине. Левая нога все еще болела, но Кайло научился игнорировать это неудобство.

 

— Добрый день, — учтиво поприветствовал он, невольно потянувшись к несуществующей шляпе. Хакс быстрее, чем Кайло, адаптировался к меняющейся моде, поэтому всегда выглядел естественно. — Вы так на меня смотрите, словно мы знакомы.

 

— Да с чего ты взял? — хмыкнула женщина. — Ишь какую морду наел, когда другие вкалывают с утра до вечера.

 

Мозг Кайло синхронно перевел жаргонизмы на нормальный язык.

 

— Вы считаете, что я незаслуженно провожу жизнь в праздности, в то время как многие вынуждены работать? — спросил Кайло, вызвав оторопь у женщины. 

 

— Что ты мелешь? — удивилась она. — Слушай, некогда мне с тобой языком трепать. На работу пора.

 

Кайло проводил ее взглядом и вернулся домой. После короткого раздумья и неторопливого обеда он взял у старого адвоката телефонный справочник и методично обзвонил заводы и фабрики.

 

Очередной проблемой Кайло, наряду со словарным запасом, из которого периодически прорывался девятнадцатый век, было то, что он практически ничего не умел делать. Армия научила его стрелять и подчиняться командам, желание вечной жизни отточило мастерство владения мечом. Необходимость самообслуживания заставила Кайло научиться стирать, гладить и готовить простые блюда.

Но этого было  явно недостаточно для работы, например, на авиационном заводе. К тому же ему напрямую заявили, что предпочитают набирать женщин. Дескать, они более дисциплинированные и лучше приспособлены к точной работе. «Вы будете их отвлекать», — нагло ответил какой-то зеленый юнец, судя по писклявому голосу. Хотя это вполне могла быть и женщина.

 

Кайло даже не понял, злиться ему по этому поводу или расстраиваться. Он решил проявить настойчивость. На следующий день Кайло взял такси и поехал в Бруклин, где нанялся на верфи ВМФ. 

 

Коллектив был смешанным, сказывалась нехватка мужского населения. Кайло упорно продолжал совершенствовать навыки коммуникации. Ему пригодилась наблюдательность, выработанная часами пребывания на светских раутах. Но все равно он открыл для себя целый новый мир, который ему нравился и не нравился одновременно.

 

В глубине души Кайло оставался прежним сыном торговца и владелицы хлопковых плантаций, в распоряжении которого были сотни рабов и десятки слуг. Изредка он заговаривался и выдавал какую-нибудь фразу, от которой окружающие чуть не падали со смеху. Кайло обижался, но война успела внести коррективы в его психику. Он никак не показывал своей обиды, порой посмеиваясь над самим собой.

 

Он словно раздвоился. Один Кайло почти ничем не отличался от портовых рабочих, разве что избегал алкоголя и крепких выражений. Второй Кайло ушел в тень и ждал возвращения Хакса. Он надеялся, что после того, как Хакс переступит порог квартиры, все пойдет по-прежнему.

Но оба Кайло боялись, что Хакс истратит годы жизни и погибнет.

 

***

 

_ 1945 _

 

От соседа Хакс узнал, где работает Кайло, но не пошел к проходной верфи. Он не хотел рисковать — Кайло точно бы не выдержал и набросился бы на него с поцелуями. 

 

— Ого, — только и сказал Кайло, входя в квартиру. Хакс сидел на полу напротив двери, так и не сняв шинели. 

 

— Я выжил, — Хакс сам набросился на Кайло, целуя его и обнимая до боли в руках. — Ты был прав, мы с тобой заговорены от смерти.

 

— Не совсем так, — Кайло похлопал себя по левой ноге. — Я был ранен, едва не лишился ноги. Каждая смертельная опасность крадет у нас жизнь. Поэтому у меня остались мои годы.

 

— Крадет украденные жизни, — уточнил Хакс. — Мне повезло, меня не ранили. Смотрю, ты не пропал. Как работа на заводе?

 

— Было непривычно, ну, ты понимаешь, самомнение плантаторского сына, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — В Европе корона с меня не свалилась, но зато теперь я от нее избавился. Хм, стало намного проще жить.

 

— Я очень рад за тебя, — искренне сказал Хакс. — В самом деле рад. Я уж думал, что ты зачах в одиночестве. Молодец, что не остался в четырех стенах.

 

— Ты не убивал, — Кайло качнул головой в сторону комнаты, намекая на мечи.

 

— Нет, конечно же, нет. А ты?

 

— Я не хотел пережить тебя.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

— Бессмыслица, это все гребаная бессмыслица! — Хакс кричал на Кайло, стоя в прихожей его квартиры. — Дай мне пройти! Я уеду из этого города, из этой страны! Я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы забыть об этой гребаной херне!

 

— Уходи, я не буду тебя удерживать, — Кайло открыл дверь. — Пожалуйста. Но подумай о том, что сейчас ты проживаешь годы, отмеренные тебе изначально. Ты израсходовал все во время аварии. Потому и остался жив, отделавшись травмой головы. Ты должен был умереть в шестьдесят пятом или шестьдесят шестом, полтора века назад. Твои раны причиняли постоянную боль, врач не давал тебе больше года жизни. 

 

— После аварии я прожил восемь лет, — перебил Хакс. — Врач ошибся.

 

— Всего хорошего, — Кайло подтолкнул его к выходу. 

 

Хакс ушел, но почти сразу вернулся.

 

— Ты ведь все это придумал? — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь. — Это твои фантазии?

 

— Дагерротипы? 

 

— Случайное сходство.

 

— Выписка из Национального Архива?

 

— Ерунда! — Хакс сел на софу и локтями оперся на столик. — Я хочу все вспомнить. Если ты лжешь, я расквашу твой дурацкий нос!

 

Кайло принес мечи из спальни и положил один из них перед Хаксом.

 

— Я заботился о нем, он идеально наточен. — Кайло вынул свой меч из ножен и, отойдя на середину комнаты, взмахнул им. — Возьми, может, память вернется.

 

Хакс не без содрогания вытащил меч из ножен. Рукоять привычно легла в ладонь, он точно помнил все шероховатости и вес меча.

 

— Заклинание? — Кайло убрал свой меч в ножны. — Помнишь заклинание?

 

— Нет, — в голове у Хакса была мешанина из кусков воспоминаний, голосов, запахов и эмоций Он прижал пальцы к вискам, волосы взмокли от пота, а сердце колотилось. — Я сейчас сдохну.

 

— Нет, ты не умрешь. — Кайло вложил свой меч в ножны. — Идем со мной.

Он провел Хакса в спальню и уложил на кровать, потом принес стакан холодной воды и таблетку аспирина.

 

— Отдохни немного.

 

Кайло задернул шторы, и от этого обыденного звука у Хакса перед глазами словно взорвался снаряд.

 

***

 

_ 1861-65 _

 

Этот сын торговца прямо-таки нарывался, чтобы с ним поступили так же, как Хакс-старший поступал со всеми смазливыми рабынями. У Хакса случалась плотская связь с мужчинами, поэтому он считал себя видавшим виды.

Бен Органа-Соло таращился на него вот уже битый час, и это не могло остаться незамеченным. Хакс схватил его за плечо и потащил подальше от слишком любопытных глаз и ушей.

 

Хм, как он и думал, этот юнец в открытую предлагал себя. Что ж, Хакс не мог не воспользоваться этим. Бен точно был девственником, поэтому Хакс не рисковал подхватить какую-нибудь постыдную болезнь.

Он не понял, почему растерялся, когда Бен облапил его и начал жадно целовать. Хакс нахамил, а потом еще и врезал кулаком Бену в грудь. Он сбежал — в страхе, что Бен заметит его растерянность.

Во время следующего визита Хакс намеревался показать Бену его истинное место. Однако и сам не заметил, как отдался этому юнцу.

 

Чудеса, да и только.

 

Любовь к неопытному, излишне эмоциональному Бену, который с трудом понимал, как вести себя на людях, была для Хакса грому подобна. Он испугался, что как-нибудь выдаст это чувство, и ухватился за женитьбу, как за спасительную соломинку. К счастью, Анна была замечательной женщиной, скромной и покорной. К тому же бог не обделил ее умом. Хакс купил дом, отсудил часть наследства, Анна ждала ребенка, хозяйственные дела шли неплохо. Казалось, жизнь налаживалась, пока не стало ясно, что военные действия стремительно разворачиваются, и никому не избежать страданий и лишений.

 

Заявление Бена о том, что он владеет секретом вечной жизни, Хакс воспринял как самый настоящий бред опасного безумца. Он был раздавлен горем после утраты Анны и ребенка, а тут еще Бен со своей ахинеей.

Но именно Бен протянул руку помощи, когда Хакс смирился с мыслью, что ему придется сдохнуть в хибаре для слуг. И тот же Бен вручил ему ключ от вечной жизни, пусть этот ключ и был покрыт кровью.


	8. Chapter 8

_ 2018 _

 

Хакс проснулся от звука трезвонящего телефона. Звонил его рассерженный босс, требуя объяснений, почему подчиненный не вышел на работу. Хакс что-то ответил, а потом посмотрел на часы.

 

Половина десятого утра.

Он вскочил, голова болела меньше, но все равно болела, как в то утро, когда у Хакса было похмелье после поминок по Дэмерону. Он немного полежал, чтобы прошло головокружение, а потом встал.

 

Кайло сидел за стеклянным столиком и рассматривал дагерротипы. Увидев Хакса, он счастливо заулыбался.

 

— Извини, — буркнул Хакс, — мне пора. С чего это я вчера вырубился, не знаю. Ты что-то добавил в кофе?

 

Улыбка Кайло увяла, сменившись настороженностью.

 

— Нет, я ничего не добавлял в кофе, — спокойно ответил Кайло. — Ты ключи от машины выронил.

Он кивнул на полочку возле выхода. Хакс взял ключи и только повернул ручку замка, как в памяти всплыл вопрос:

 

— Это ты убил По Дэмерона? Отрубил ему голову мечом, чтобы забрать годы жизни.

 

Кайло колебался с ответом. 

 

— Всего хорошего, Армитаж, — он продолжил любоваться дагерротипом. — Тогда были скучные времена по сравнению с последующими. Хотя кто знает, захотел бы я вечной жизни, если бы родился в нынешнее время.

 

— Просто скажи: ты убил Дэмерона? — Хакс прислонился спиной к двери. — Мне важно это знать.

Во взгляде Кайло промелькнула обреченность.

 

— Да. У него началась аллергическая реакция на транквилизатор. Я отволок его в ванную и там отрубил голову. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы избавиться от следов крови, но что поделать.

 

— Спасибо, — с кривой усмешкой произнес Хакс. — Теперь точно всего хорошего.

Он не сразу поехал в полицию. Сначала Хакс вернулся к себе домой и принял душ. Он побрился и сменил одежду. Потом позвонил на работу и сообщил, что будет во второй половине дня. И только после этого отправился в отделение полиции.

 

Память почти полностью восстановилась, но Хакс был зол на Кайло из-за убийства По.

Он заявил, что провел ночь с Кайло Реном и тот признался в совершенном преступлении.

 

***

 

_ 1967 _

 

— Они сами напрашиваются, — лениво произнес Хакс, развалившись на заднем сиденье черного «Додж Чарджера». Кайло ревниво не позволял ему водить машину, сам наслаждаясь ощущением скорости. Езда на машине ассоциировалась у него со скачкой на лошади. 

 

— Они плохо выглядят, — Кайло с ходу оценивал парней и девушек, голосующих на дороге. — Недолго проживут.

По негласной договоренности Кайло и Хакс не убивали женщин и детей. Иногда Хакс подшучивал над Кайло, говоря, что нужно убить черепаху: «Уж эта тварь точно проживет лет сто».

 

— Я не буду рубить головы черепахам, — неизменно отвечал Кайло с брезгливой гримасой. — Что за чушь?

 

Впереди маячил какой-то парень, не похожий на предыдущих. Он был одет в синие джинсы, клетчатую рубашку, а его волосы были коротко подстрижены.

 

Кайло плавно съехал на обочину и махнул парню рукой. Тот схватил рюкзак и подбежал к машине.

 

— Здравствуйте! — крикнул парень. — Подвезете до Фичберга? Я тут уже битый час стою, никто не берет.

 

Хакс оглянулся и насмешливо ответил:

 

— Ты бы выбрал еще более безлюдную дорогу. Здесь даже фермеров на тракторах не видно.

 

— Садись, — Кайло открыл дверцу. — Только быстрее, мы торопимся.

 

Парень задумался, куда положить рюкзак.

 

— Господь милосердный, — вздохнул Хакс, — вот недотепа. Клади сюда, — он указал на место рядом с собой. — И сам садись. 

 

Парень сел, Кайло вдавил педаль газа, и машина рванулась вперед.

 

— Меня зовут Пит, — парень широко улыбнулся. — Пит Вильямс. А вас как?

 

— А нас зовут «болтаешь меньше, дальше едешь», — язвительно ответил Хакс. Пит смутился, но, очевидно, он считал своим долгом развлекать водителя в пути.

 

— Я сбежал с фермы. Не, вы не подумайте, я ничего такого не сделал, — затараторил он, — просто задолбался там вкалывать. С утра до вечера, и ночью нет покоя. Папашка продохнуть не дает, так заколебал. Ну я не дурак на ферме лучшие годы просрать, руки в ноги — и в город подался.

 

Хакс увидел, что навстречу едет машина. Он протянул руку и сгреб Пита за воротник рубашки. Пит не успел и слова вымолвить, как оказался лежащим лицом вниз, не в силах пошевелиться.

 

— Горизонт чист, — сказал Кайло.

 

— Отпустите, — проблеял перепуганный Пит. — Я никому не скажу, что вы меня носом в штаны тыкали.

 

— Что? — Хакс приподнял его голову. — Что ты несешь, юнец?

 

— Ну вы это, меня прямо себе в штаны носом, — Пит густо покраснел. — Я не буду брыкаться, только не бейте. Делайте, что хотите.

 

— Это вариант, — усмехнулся Кайло. Убедившись, что дорога снова пуста, он свернул в подлесок. 

Пит трясся, словно от холода, когда его вытащили из машины. Он не видел, как Хакс достал меч из-под сиденья. Тем временем Кайло заставил Пита опуститься на колени.

 

— Отсосешь по-быстрому, — сказал он, — и свободен.

Пит закивал. Он зажмурился, увидев, что Кайло расстегивает свои джинсы. Удара меча, срубившего ему голову, Пит практически не почувствовал. Он увидел свое тело, тяжело завалившееся на бок, и рыжего мужчину с мечом в руках. С клинка стекала кровь.

 

Хакс достал рюкзак Пита из машины и удостоверился, что на нем не осталось каких-либо улик. 

 

— Чисто, — произнес он. Кайло осмотрел Пита и отозвался:

 

— Тоже чисто.

Они выкопали неглубокую яму и бросили туда тело, голову и рюкзак.

 

— Зря мы это здесь сделали, — Хакс разровнял землю и положил сверху срезанные пласты. — Надеюсь, что машина не видна с дороги. Надо было подальше заехать.

 

— Ну, что сделано, то сделано, — Кайло протер рукоятки лопат салфеткой, пропитанной спиртом, и оставил их в кустах. — Зато парень щедро поделился с тобой своими годами.

 

— Ты в курсе, что человек еще видит некоторое время после того, как ему отрубают голову? — Хакс устроился на заднем сиденье, после того как тщательно очистил меч от крови.

 

— Да, в курсе. 

 

— И что?

 

— Давай не будем останавливаться в Фичберге? У меня плохие предчувствия. — Кайло включил радио. — Кстати, отличная песня. 

 

Хакс улыбнулся и начал подпевать: «War made him a soldier, little Frankie Mear». Кайло подхватил песню: «Peace left him a loser, the little bombardier».

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

— Это серьезное обвинение, мистер Хакс, — детектив О’Райли был уверен, что имеет дело с геем, который задумал насолить любовнику. — Прокурор не выдаст ордер на обыск без хотя бы косвенных улик. А у нас есть только ваши слова. Ранее сержанты разговаривали с мистером Реном, и он не вызвал у них никаких подозрений.

 

— Разве моих слов мало? — возмутился Хакс. Он чуть не ляпнул: «Вы не верите слову джентльмена?»

 

Давно миновали времена, когда слово джентльмена что-нибудь да значило.

 

— И какова причина убийства? — детектив пропустил мимо ушей возмущение Хакса. — Мистер Рен ее не озвучил?

 

— Нет, — Хакс понимал, что, рассказав о способе продлить жизнь, выставит себя психом в глазах детектива.

 

— Я сам побеседую с мистером Реном, — детектив встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Оставайтесь на связи, мистер Хакс.

Детектив немедленно поехал к Кайло, решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик.

 

Кайло не ожидал, что Хакс пойдет в полицию, и с удивлением уставился на молодого темнокожего мужчину, который показал жетон.

 

— Детектив О’Райли, — представился темнокожий, — это мой напарник, детектив Ландрие.

 

Напарник, пожилой сухопарый белый, кивнул Кайло.

 

— Пожалуйста, проходите, — пригласил Кайло. — Выпьете чего-нибудь?

 

— Спасибо, ничего не надо, — ответил О’Райли, но Ландрие сказал:

 

— Кофе. Без сахара.

 

Пока Кайло готовил кофе, О’Райли осматривался. 

 

Обстановка гостиной была современной и безликой. Черная кожаная софа на металлическом каркасе, два кресла в том же стиле, круглый стеклянный столик, полочки на стенах с деревянными футлярами и толстыми альбомами с фотографиями. Стены были выкрашены в нейтральный бежевый цвет, ламинат был цвета крепкого чая. В квартире почти ничем не пахло, разве что ощущался едва заметный запах дезинфицирующих средств.

 

— Пожалуйста, — Кайло подал кофе. — Итак, господа, я вас слушаю.

 

— Сегодня к нам поступило сообщение, что, возможно, вы убили По Дэмерона, — начал О’Райли, но его неожиданно перебил Кайло.

 

— Ваша фамилия — Ландрие — правильно произносится как Ландриё? — спросил он.

 

— Вообще-то да, — ответил слегка удивленный детектив.

 

— Ваши предки жили в Новом Орлеане, не так ли? — Кайло знал семью с такой фамилией. Как-то ему пришлось изнывать от скуки три часа, слушая, как мать семейства Ландриё, мадам Жаклин, рассуждает о парижской моде. Леди Лея сжалилась над сыном и позволила ему пойти погулять в саду.

 

— Да, — удивление детектива возрастало. — Откуда вы знаете?

 

— Все французы из Луизианы, — заявил О’Райли, — нетрудно догадаться. Мистер Рен, к сожалению или к счастью, прокурор не даст ордера на обыск, базируясь на одном только утверждении о вашем признании. Поэтому если вы…

 

— Вы выросли в Новом Орлеане, — Кайло гнул свою линию. — Это слышно по вашему акценту. 

 

— Акцент? — детектив посмотрел на напарника. — Я что, в самом деле говорю с акцентом?

 

— Не знаю, — отрезал раздраженный О’Райли.

 

— К вам пришел мистер Хакс, не так ли? — Кайло понял, что задел О’Райли своим игнорированием. — И заявил, что я признался в убийстве. Интересно. Во-первых, если предположить, что я действительно убил мистера Дэмерона, то с какой стати стал бы рассказывать об этом мистеру Хаксу? А во-вторых, зачем мне убивать По Дэмерона? Сотрудничество с ним было исключительно выгодным для меня — как для коллекционера. Я лишился источника пополнения своей коллекции. Теперь мне придется заново искать честных продавцов.

 

— Вы можете позволить нашим криминалистам… — детектив О’Райли в очередной раз попытался взять ситуацию в свои руки.

 

— Если вам это так необходимо, — Кайло впервые посмотрел прямо на него, — то пожалуйста. Приглашайте их хоть сейчас. 

 

О’Райли пригласил.

 

Пока криминалисты работали, Кайло терпеливо ждал в коридоре перед своей квартирой. Он был невозмутим и вел светскую беседу с детективом Ландрие о Новом Орлеане.

 

— Смотрю, вы знаток истории, — восхитился детектив. — Мне очень приятно встретить человека, который искренне любит мой родной город.

 

— Я тоже рад с вами познакомиться, — ответил Кайло, пожимая ему руку.

 

Криминалисты не нашли следов крови, волос — кроме волос хозяина квартиры, — волокон одежды Дэмерона и вообще ничего, что могло бы указывать на убийство.

 

— Извините за беспокойство, — сказал детектив Ландрие, снова пожимая руку Кайло. — С вами было интересно беседовать.

 

О’Райли возненавидел Кайло лютой ненавистью.

По возвращении в участок он сделал запрос в архив о всех случаях убийств, в которых фигурировали обезглавленные трупы.


	9. Chapter 9

_ 1982 _

 

— Вот бы придумать способ узнать, сколько нам осталось жить.

 

Хакс лежал на кровати, до того огромной, что он не уставал придумывать ей названия. Кроме кровати в спальне больше ничего не было.

 

Особняк когда-то принадлежал некоему мистеру Сартру, но с писателем его роднила только фамилия. В шестьдесят пятом мистер Сартр выиграл полмиллиона в лотерею, купил участок земли и построил особняк в окрестностях Сан-Франциско. Он заполнил дом дорогой, но безвкусной мебелью, создав эклектичную обстановку. Закатив несколько безумных вечеринок, мистер Сартр обнаружил, что деньги закончились. Он распродал почти всю мебель, но это не помогло ему остаться на плаву. Бедолага спился и умер от рака желудка.

Его трое сыновей безуспешно попытались избавиться от дома, который представлял собой смешение колониального стиля и национального романтизма. Тогда они попробовали сдавать его внаем, но и тут потерпели крах. 

К их облегчению, в семьдесят втором объявились двое мужчин, которые предложили полцены за дом и за землю. Сыновья мистера Сартра с радостью подписали все документы и вручили покупателям ключи.

 

Кайло и Хаксу хватило кровати, обеденного и письменного столов, пары стульев, трех шкафов, громоздкого дивана и кухонной обстановки. Они приобрели стиральную машину, телевизор, холодильник, починили крышу, электропроводку, водопровод и канализацию, возвели каменный забор по периметру участка. 

 

А еще укрепили фундамент и стены подвала с расчетом на сырость от разлагающихся трупов, усовершенствовали систему вентиляции.

 

Закончив с ремонтом, оба признались друг другу, что чувствуют себя просто замечательно. Так хорошо им не было с самого первого дня знакомства.

Раз в неделю кто-то из них ездил в супермаркет за продуктами и необходимыми вещами. Готовили и убирали по очереди. Кайло изредка вспоминал, что «негоже господам уборкой заниматься», но сейчас эта фраза звучала смехотворно.

 

— Сексодром, — смеялся Хакс. — Слышишь? Нарекаю сей предмет мебели сексодромом.

 

— Какая пошлость, — хмыкнул Кайло. Он сидел, опираясь спиной на подушки. — Вечно ты умудряешься нахвататься таких выражений, за которые с тебя нужно шкуру спустить.

 

— Ох, ты смотри, какой неженка! — Хакс толкнул его ногой. — Ну давай, отведи меня на конюшню и выпори, как паршивого негра.

 

— Что за выражения! — Кайло давно осознал, что негры — такие же люди, как и он, и вытравил из себя отношение к ним как к существам третьего сорта. — Следи за языком, Армитаж Хакс!

 

— Ой, да ладно, пошутить нельзя, — Хакс почти позабыл, что когда-то считал негров тварями едва ли умнее обезьян. — Ну все, все, больше никаких расистских шуток. Обещаю.

Он дернул Кайло за ноги, подтягивая к себе.

 

— Это такой кайф, жить вдвоем, как на необитаемом острове! — воскликнул он, снимая с Кайло джинсы вместе с бельем. — Все-таки есть польза от вечной жизни. Мне бы и в страшном сне не приснилась такая свобода.

 

— Мне тоже, — согласился Кайло, стаскивая с Хакса рубашку. — Табличка «Частная собственность. Вход запрещен» производит волшебное впечатление на праздношатающихся личностей.

 

— Ага. Кто сегодня сверху?

 

— Ты еще календарь заведи. — Кайло устроился поудобнее. — Ты меня трахнешь или нет?

 

— Оу, какие слова! Что бы сказала леди Лея, услышав такое от своего дражайшего сыночка? — Хакс наконец полностью разделся. 

 

— В обморок бы точно не упала. — Кайло ущипнул Хакса за сосок. — Хватит уже копаться в прошлом. А то эрекция пропадет.

 

— Уже пропала, — Хакс не остался в долгу и навалился на Кайло, хватая его за уши. — Подрочи нам обоим, иначе зачем тебе бог дал такие ладони?

 

— Ты меня придавил своей тушкой, — Кайло слегка укусил Хакса за подбородок. — Ох, ну ты и зарос.

 

— Сам бородищу отпустил, — Хакс поцеловал его, — смотри, а то во сне побрею налысо.

Он уселся так, чтобы позволить Кайло обхватить оба члена ладонью.

 

— Я не спрашивал тебя, — Хакс чуть прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, — ты с кем-нибудь трахался в Европе? 

 

— А ты? — Кайло дрочил то медленно, то немного ускоряя ритм. 

 

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос — проявление невоспитанности, — Хакс рвано вздыхал, когда пальцы Кайло скользили по головке члена. — Хорошо.

 

— У меня никого не было. Мы с тобой однолюбы, — Кайло не сводил глаз с Хакса. — И ты знаешь об этом.

 

— Ну мало ли.

 

Хакс сдавил свои соски и кончил. Он сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за тем, как кончает Кайло. Потом принес влажное полотенце и вытер его.

 

— К тому же я не собирался рисковать, вступая в связи с проститутками. — Кайло распластался на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги. — Здоровье важнее всего.

 

— Согласен. — Хакс лег рядом. — Не жизнь, а сплошное наслаждение.

Они молчали, и у обоих в голове вертелись почти одинаковые мысли о предстоящих убийствах.

 

— Думаешь, стоит убивать в ближайшие дни? — спросил Кайло.

 

— Нет. Мы убили на прошлой неделе.

 

— Две недели назад. И не думаю, что у бродячего панка было много лет впереди.

 

— Вот и не надо было его убивать, — Хакс повернулся спиной к Кайло. — Я тебе говорил, пусть идет куда хочет.

 

— Что сделано, то сделано, — это был стандартный ответ Кайло. — Хочешь обедать?

 

— Меня не устраивают беспорядочные убийства, — у Хакса испортилось настроение. Он встал с кровати и оделся. — Понимаешь? Совершенно не устраивают. Не думаю, что десятки накопленных лет спасут от смерти на электрическом стуле.

 

— Мы всегда успешно избегали правосудия, избежим и в будущем, — с уверенностью произнес Кайло. 

 

— Думаешь, не найдется какой-нибудь особо дотошный детектив, который догадается, что убийства посредством обезглавливания — дело рук одного и того же человека?

 

— Армитаж, — несмотря на раздражение, Кайло говорил достаточно мягко, чтобы Хакс ощутил укол совести, — поверь, никому не придет в голову, что на протяжении стольких лет убивает один и тот же человек.

 

Хакс не нашелся с ответом.

Тем же вечером кто-то позвонил в ворота. Хакс недавно установил видеонаблюдение, чтобы почем зря не выходить из дома. 

 

— Смотри, — он кивнул на экран. — Молодая девушка с парнем.

 

— Там гроза намечается, — ответил Кайло. — Впустим, пусть переночуют.

 

— С чего это ты такой добрый? — с подозрением спросил Хакс. — Уж не задумал ли ты убить их обоих?

 

Кайло молчал, но ответ был понятен и без слов.

 

— Я против убийства девушки, — немедленно заявил Хакс. — Пусть проваливают.

 

Кайло сам пошел и открыл ворота. Ему не понравился внешний вид девушки: яркий макияж, начесанные крашеные волосы, лосины с леопардовым принтом, красные полусапожки, полупрозрачная черная майка, короткий джинсовый жилет и сумочка из розового кожзаменителя. Ее темнокожий спутник выглядел чуть получше, но и его стиль Кайло признал полной безвкусицей. Мешковатые светлые джинсы, бело-розовые кроссовки, полосатая футболка и спортивная куртка вызвали у него презрительную усмешку.

 

От них несло потом, дешевым одеколоном и цветочными духами.

 

Недавно Хакс нашел на чердаке разобранную кровать и установил ее в одной из комнат на первом этаже. «Буду тут спать, когда на тебя обижусь, — шутливо ответил он на вопрос Кайло, для чего нужна вторая кровать. — Ну а зачем добру на чердаке пылиться?»

 

Именно эту кровать Кайло и собирался предложить гостям. Раз Хакс не хотел убивать девушку.

 

Хакс мрачно взирал на них. Ему не понравился липкий взгляд парня.

 

— Присаживайтесь, — Кайло указал на диван, который был похож на громадную голубую гусеницу, изогнувшуюся в гостиной. Этот предмет мебели, как и кровать, являлся источником недошуток Хакса. «Он хотел сбежать, но не смог, — хихикал Хакс, изображая движениями руки изгибы дивана. — В окно не пролез».

 

Девушка плюхнулась на диван, ее спутник остался стоять.

 

— Позвольте предложить вам скромный ужин, — Кайло включил режим радушного хозяина. Девушка засмеялась и обратилась к своему спутнику:

 

— Слышь, ужин подают.

Он словно оглох. Хакс успел заметить блеск металла, прежде чем парень выхватил пистолет из кармана джинсов.

 

— Кайло! — закричал Хакс. Парень вздрогнул от его крика и выстрелил. Пуля чиркнула Кайло по левой скуле и вошла в стену.

 

— Это ограбление! — заорал парень. — Быстро деньги давайте! И никаких фокусов!

 

Девушка перестала смеяться и вытащила из сумочки второй пистолет. Она направила оружие на Хакса.

 

— Уберите пистолеты и проваливайте, — сказал Хакс. — Я серьезно.

 

— Заглохни! — приказал парень. — Или я тебе мозги вышибу!

 

Хакс спокойно пошел к нему, не реагируя на выстрелы. Парень безрезультатно разрядил в него всю обойму, изрешетив стену позади Хакса. Девушка взяла на мушку Кайло, но так и не выстрелила. 

 

Хакс выбил у парня из рук пистолет, а потом ударил по яйцам, заставив сложиться пополам от боли.

 

— Тебе тоже стоит отдать оружие, — сказал Кайло, подходя к девушке. Из раны на лице текла кровь, капая на светло-зеленую футболку. Девушка вскочила и нажала на спусковой крючок. Она не попала в Кайло. Он отобрал у нее пистолет и заставил сесть на диван.

 

— Ну и что ты натворил, недоумок? — укоризненно спросил Хакс, рассматривая стену. — Придется ремонтировать.

 

— Вы полицию вызовете? — несчастным голосом спросила девушка. Кайло кивнул и, взяв ее за плечо, повел к двери в подвал. 

 

— Следуй за ней, — сказал Хакс парню. — Давай, шевели ногами.

 

Парень, ошарашенный неуязвимостью Хакса, подчинился. 

 

Кайло и Хакс хранили мечи над входом в подвал. Им уже приходилось убивать людей на территории особняка, жертвы были похоронены в подвале. Кайло включил свет, осветив пустое помещение с полками на одной из стен. В подвале пахло сыростью и химикатами.

 

— Что вы с нами сделаете? — спросила девушка, спотыкаясь на лестнице. — Здесь страшно.

 

— Значит, явиться в наш дом с целью ограбления не страшно? — спросил Хакс. Он с трудом сдерживал эмоции — выстрелы сократили количество лет. И Хакс не был уверен в том, что этим двоим отмерена длинная жизнь.

 

— На колени, — скомандовал Кайло, вручая Хаксу меч. Девушка пронзительно закричала, но Хакс сказал:

 

— Зря стараешься. Особняк стоит на приличном расстоянии от ближайшего жилого дома. Если пальбу не услышали, то твои визги тем более не услышат.

 

Девушка вжалась в стену, всхлипывая и жалобно бормоча:

 

— Пожалуйста, я извиняюсь, не надо меня убивать, я беременна.

 

Хакс как раз срубил голову парню, заставив девушку заорать от ужаса. Кайло подвел ее к трупу и заставил встать на колени.

 

— Не надо, — девушка икала от страха, — пожалуйста, я не лгу, я на третьем месяце, пожалуйста.

 

Удар меча прервал ее лепетание.

 

— Ну зачем, — простонал Хакс, бросая меч. — Зачем?

 

— Она могла солгать. — Кайло взял с полки тряпку и протер клинки. — В любом случае нельзя…

 

— Ты убил двоих! — Хакс ударил его кулаком в бок. — Понимаешь? Ты заполучил две жизни! Гребаный псих!

 

— Ты завидуешь? Так я же не отрубил голову ребенку, — Кайло было неприятно от мысли, что девушка сказала правду. — Давай проверим, беременна она или нет.

 

Хакс принес лопаты и принялся копать яму. Он отмерил два фута от предыдущего захоронения. Ему совсем не хотелось работать лопатой, но, как назло, последнюю яму Кайло тщательно засыпал совсем недавно.

 

— Проверь, — с мстительной интонацией произнес Хакс.

 

— Я убил девушку, чтобы ты этого не делал. — Кайло обыскал тела и нашел документы. — Линда Скотт и Роберт Дрейк.

 

— На кой дьявол ты читаешь их имена! — Хакс чуть не ударил его лопатой. — Я не желаю знать, как зовут всех этих людей! 

 

— Ты распереживался, потому что Анна умерла вместе с ребенком.

 

Кайло раздел девушку, потом — парня. Он немного постоял над телами, а потом вскрыл живот девушке, пытаясь найти матку.

 

— Черт, никогда таким не занимался.

 

— Прекрати, — у Хакса текли слезы по лицу, — прекрати ее потрошить.

 

— Если бы ты разрешил акушерке помочь Анне, она была бы жива.

 

Кайло разворотил девушке живот и все-таки нашел искомое.

 

— Гм, судя по всему, это эмбрион.

 

— Блядь, Кайло, — с чувством произнес Хакс, швыряя лопату. — Ты сволочь.

 

Кайло поднялся в дом, чтобы отмыть руки от крови. Вернувшись, он помог Хаксу вырыть яму. Они бросили в нее разрубленные тела, затем Хакс притащил мешок с известью. Надев респиратор и защитные очки, он засыпал куски тел порошком. Забросав яму наполовину землей, Хакс полил пол подвала раствором аммиака.

Они сожгли на заднем дворе свои вещи, испачканные кровью, и вещи убитых. Хакс бросил в костер кассету с записью видеокамеры над воротами.

 

— Как бы приятели этих двоих не приехали, — сказал Хакс, яростно растирая себя мочалкой в душевой. — Насколько мне известно, такие, как этот парень, часто принадлежат ко всяким группировкам. Ты не заметил на нем никаких знаков?

 

— Татуировки? Нет. У него были золотая цепочка, браслеты и часы. У девушки — бижутерия.

 

Кайло дожидался, пока Хакс вымоется. В доме было три ванных комнаты, но на коротком совете было решено привести в порядок две. Сейчас Кайло не хотел оставаться наедине с самим собой. После убийств у них с Хаксом возникала острая потребность в обществе друг друга.

 

— И куда ты денешь это несметное богатство? — Хакс обмотался полотенцем. — Надеюсь, не отнесешь в ломбард?

 

— Нет, конечно же. — Кайло сменил Хакса в душевой. — Закопал сокровища.

 

— Я не хочу убивать. — Хакс укладывал волосы. — Надоело. Эта девушка была последней каплей.

 

— Сегодня они израсходовали наши годы, так что придется еще хотя бы два раза убить, — Кайло немного сожалел, что убил беременную, но иного выхода точно не было. — Успокойся. Мы не могли ее отпустить. И держать ее здесь тоже было нельзя.

 

— Не упрекай меня в том, что я виноват в смерти Анны. — Хакс закончил укладывать волосы и придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. — Я не виноват.

 

— Нет, не виноват, — согласился Кайло. — Разумеется, ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. Я тебя люблю, Армитаж.

 

Хакс махнул рукой на уложенные волосы и вернулся в душевую.


	10. Chapter 10

_ 2018 _

 

Детектив О’Райли проделал воистину титанический труд, собрав более десятка случаев с обезглавливанием тел. Он не хотел, чтобы на работе узнали о его расследовании. Поэтому испортил стену в своей квартире, прицепив на нее фотографии и карточки с краткими заметками.

В убийствах прослеживалась четкая закономерность: все убитые были молодыми мужчинами и принадлежали к среднему классу. Детектив смог выудить сведения начиная с шестьдесят первого года. Среди убитых не было хиппи и представителей маргинальных слоев общества. Все жертвы могли бы прожить долгую жизнь, если бы им не отрубили головы.

 

Места захоронений находились вдоль дорог. По-видимому, убийца убивал автостопщиков, выбирая их по вышеуказанным признакам. Иногда возле могил находили брошенные лопаты, но на них не было отпечатков пальцев. Отсутствовали любые улики, маломальские зацепки для расследования. 

 

Детектив прикинул, сколько должно быть лет убийце, если он начал рубить головы, например, в шестнадцать лет.

 

«Семьдесят три года. Кайло Рен никак не тянет на такой возраст. Максимум лет тридцать пять, ну сорок, если молодится. Я отлично рассмотрел его в гостиной и потом перед входом в квартиру, пока работали криминалисты. Ему не может быть за семьдесят. Так что версия о серийном убийце с мечом, который действует столько лет, идет на хрен».

 

Детектив прочитал заметки о Кайло Рене. 

 

«Сначала его звали Джон Дадли, потом он изменил имя. Детский приют в Мэдисоне, Висконсин. Что ж, позвоню туда».

 

Оказалось, что приют закрыли в середине девяностых. Архив перевезли в центральный архив штата. 

 

Детектив поделился результатами своего расследования с напарником. Ландрие скептически хмыкнул и ответил:

 

— Мистер Рен вне всяких подозрений. Он как жена Цезаря.

 

— При чем тут жена Цезаря? — О’Райли наклонился к напарнику и продолжил: — Понятно, что Рен не мог убивать в шестидесятых. Но он кажется похожим на убийцу.

 

— Что с тобой? — Ландрие обеспокоенно взглянул на него. — У нас очередное нераскрытое преступление, вот и все. Советую тебе оставить мистера Рена в покое.

 

— Спелся с ним на почве любви к Новому Орлеану? 

 

— Что за глупости, — буркнул недовольный Ландрие. — Брось ты эту затею с серийным убийцей, а то опозоришься.

Тем же вечером он приехал к Кайло.

 

— Нет, спасибо, — Ландрие отказался войти в квартиру. — Это, конечно, в высшей степени непрофессионально, но я должен предупредить, что мой напарник копает под вас. Он собрал с десяток нераскрытых убийств, в которых фигурируют обезглавленные трупы. Конечно, вы совершенно ни при чем — первые случаи зарегистрированы еще в начале шестидесятых. Но Мартин попытается повесить на вас смерть По Дэмерона.

 

— Благодарю, — Кайло пожал ему руку. — Но почему вы здесь?

 

— Не знаю, — Ландрие слабо улыбнулся, — вы похожи на моего деда, такая же манера разговаривать и поведение похожее. Он родился в шестнадцатом году прошлого века, умер в конце девяностых. Любил пересказывать байки плантаторских времен, которые запомнил со слов своего деда. Ну, знаете, дамы в пышных платьях, рабы, джентльмены в сюртуках.

 

— Знаю, — кивнул Кайло. — Дагерротипы дают отличную возможность изучить моду тех времен. К слову, у меня есть дагерротипы, сделанные в Новом Орлеане.

 

— Покажите, пожалуйста, — Ландрие забыл о своем первоначальном намерении сообщить о неофициальном расследовании, затеянном О’Райли, и сразу уйти. 

 

Он с большим интересом разглядывал снимки.

 

— Мадам Ландриё, — Кайло показал ему дагерротип, изображающий даму в окружении девушек, — и ее дочери. 

 

— Неужели это моя прапрабабушка? — Ландрие уставился на снимок. — Ничего себе.

 

— Заберите на память, — Кайло тепло улыбнулся. — Я буду рад, если вы примете этот подарок. Но, надеюсь, вы никому не скажете, где его взяли. Вдруг скромный дар будет расценен как подкуп.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Кайло все ждал, что Хакс выйдет на связь. Но Хакс будто провалился сквозь землю. Он удалил все свои аккаунты в соцсетях. Кайло не знал его адреса и места работы. Но он предполагал, куда приедет Хакс.

 

Особняк стоял закрытым с восемьдесят третьего. Кайло не смог жить в нем в одиночестве и перебрался в город. Он приезжал сюда раз в месяц, проверял, нет ли протеканий водопровода, не завелись ли крысы и насекомые.

 

Сейчас Кайло отправился в особняк, надеясь, что Хакс уже там. По дороге он вспомнил, что ключи от ворот и дома Хакс оставил вместе с мечом. Но Кайло не стал возвращаться в Сан-Франциско.

Он распахнул окна, чтобы проветрить комнаты, сделал легкую уборку, заглянул в подвал. Там заметно пахло сыростью, поэтому Кайло открыл узкие окна под потолком. На стенах появилась плесень, и Кайло сделал мысленную заметку, что нужно с ней разобраться.

Он приготовил обед и съел его на веранде. 

 

Хакс не приехал ни в этот день, ни на следующий, ни через день. 

 

Кайло почти смирился с тем, что больше никогда его не увидит, когда к воротам подъехала машина Хакса. Обрадовавшись, Кайло быстрым шагом вышел из дома.

 

Хакс открыл ворота и подогнал машину к гаражу. Потом вытащил пистолет из бардачка и направил его на Кайло.

 

— В дом, живо! — прошипел он. Кайло подчинился.

 

— Будешь стрелять, пока не истратишь мои годы? — спросил он. — Ну давай, начинай. Я здесь и никуда не уйду.

 

— Все эти дни я ждал, что тебя арестуют, — Хакс выглядел измученным, словно перенес тяжелую болезнь. — Я страдал, но тебе наплевать на мои чувства! Ты одержим этой проклятой вечной жизнью! Господь милосердный, я попробовал подсчитать, сколько человек мы убили. Сбился на второй сотне. Мы стервятники, Бенжамин. Самые настоящие стервятники.

 

— Мы не жрем падаль.

 

— Да какая разница! — закричал Хакс. — Нет у нас права на эту жизнь! Нет у нас права убивать! Мы паразиты!

 

— Ты уж определись, стервятники или паразиты.

 

Кайло непроизвольно дернулся, когда Хакс выстрелил. 

 

— Если что, то я намеренно промахнулся.

 

— После твоего похода в отделение полиции я уже ничему не удивляюсь. Хватит, Армитаж, убери пистолет. Я привез твой меч, — Кайло двинулся по направлению к подвалу, но Хакс снова прицелился в него. — Перестань, Армитаж. Не ровен час ты меня убьешь.

 

— И хорошо! 

 

— Нет, плохо. Ты не простишь себе мою смерть.

 

— Ненавижу тебя с твоей проклятой любовью! — Хакс опять завелся. — Ненавижу вечную жизнь! Бесконечная череда убийств! Может, мы убили кого-то вроде Эйнштейна!

 

— Надо было сначала расспросить о личных достижениях? — Кайло тоже разозлился. — Да хватит размахивать пистолетом! 

 

— Я не размахиваю! — Хакс нажал на спусковой крючок, пуля едва не попала в Кайло. Тот уклонился в последнее мгновение.

 

— Успокойся! — потребовал Кайло. — Если ты не хочешь дальше жить, то я хочу!

 

— Я всего лишь заберу у тебя годы Дэмерона! 

 

Кайло кивнул в сторону двери.

 

— А потом я уеду, и не смей меня разыскивать! Ну что ты головой дергаешь, как лошадь? — Хакс повернулся и увидел детектива О‘Райли, который держал его на мушке.

 

— Бросьте пистолет, — приказал детектив, целясь в Хакса. — Немедленно!

 

— Так, все положили оружие, — сказал Кайло. — Давайте поговорим.

 

— Я достаточно услышал, чтобы сделать правильные выводы, — заявил детектив, не опуская пистолета. — Не понял насчет вечной жизни, но убийство По Дэмерона точно ваших рук дело, Рен.

 

Кайло бросился к О’Райли, детектив несколько раз выстрелил в него, но промахнулся. 

 

— Ты совсем сдурел? — Хакс помог Кайло повалить детектива на пол. — Это же полицейский. Его будут искать. К тому же мы не знаем, кому он сказал, что собирается приехать сюда.

 

— В подвале плесень. — Кайло надел на детектива его же наручники и заткнул ему рот носовым платком, найденным в кармане О’Райли. — Тащи его в подвал. Потом займемся машиной.

 

— Ебануться можно, — сообщил Хакс и потащил пыхтящего детектива в указанном направлении.

 

Кайло разобрал телефон О’Райли и залил его кислотой. Потом надел чистый комбинезон, натянул на волосы плотную шапку, а на руки — перчатки и отогнал машину на расстояние десяти миль от дома. Хакс следовал за ним. Они выбирали самые пустынные дороги, а затем вместе вернулись к особняку.

 

Хакс молчал, Кайло тоже.

Не сговариваясь, они вдвоем заперли ворота и двери дома. Потом так же синхронно спустились в подвал, где на полу корчился детектив, которого Хакс дополнительно связал веревкой.

 

— Держи, — Кайло протянул Хаксу меч. — Тебе нужнее.

 

— Сомневаюсь. Давай ты.

 

Хакс наклонился к мычащему детективу и вытащил кляп из его рта.

 

— Думаю, ты заслуживаешь объяснений, — сказал он. — Итак, я родился в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят пятом, Бенжамин младше меня на четыре года. Эти мечи плюс заклинание отдадут нам твои годы — те, которые ты должен прожить. Таким образом мы живем почти бесконечно. Ничего личного, детектив. Тебе не надо было лезть куда не просили.

 

— Ты навел его на подозрения, — с упреком заметил Кайло. — Зачем побежал в полицию?

 

Хакс закатил глаза от возмущения.

 

— Вы понимаете, что вам не удастся замести следы? — спросил О’Райли. — Отпустите меня и проваливайте из штата. Я не буду вас преследовать.

 

— Извини, но своими выстрелами ты отнял годы у моего партнера. — Хакс положил меч на пол. — Кайло, лучше ты.

 

— Да вы охренели?! — закричал детектив, понимая, что смерть совсем близко. — Вы хоть представляете, что вас ждет? 

 

— Да нет, тебе важнее. — Кайло поднял меч и снова вручил его Хаксу. — Авария забрала твои годы. 

 

— В отделении все знают, куда я поехал! — детектив не терял надежды на спасение.

 

— Ты лжешь. — Кайло поставил детектива на колени. — Ландриё приходил ко мне и поведал о твоем расследовании. Знает лишь он, и больше никто.

 

— Я ездил в приют в Мэдисоне. Он закрыт, но архив остался в целости и сохранности.

 

— Не тяните слова, детектив. — Хакс примерился для удара мечом. — Быстрее.

 

— Мне удалось найти старого архивариуса, за определенную сумму он признался в том, что в конце восьмидесятых продал несколько метрик умерших младенцев. Он узнал покупателя, — детектив посмотрел на Кайло. — Старик никак не мог поверить, что ты так выглядишь. Кажется, ему стало плохо.

 

Кайло сделал шаг назад, Хакс произнес вслух заклинание и снес детективу голову.

 

— Я принесу лопаты, — сказал Кайло. — А ты пока разруби тело.

 

— Запашок тут, да, весьма мерзкий, — отозвался Хакс, раздевая детектива. — Придется чем-то протравить стены, чтобы от плесени избавиться. Надеюсь, деньги у нас есть?

 

— Надо переоформить счета, — Кайло не удержался и поцеловал Хакса. — Я так мечтал об этом, очень по тебе соскучился.

 

— Я тоже, — Хакс обнял его, целуя в ответ. — Но ты все равно сволочь.

 

— Прости, что убил твоего друга. Искренне сожалею, — Кайло вздохнул. — Он бы все равно умер от транквилизатора, у него была выраженная аллергия.

 

— Никаких оправданий, — фыркнул Хакс. — Давай, тащи лопаты.

 

***

 

_ 2018 _

 

Детектив Мартин О’Райли бесследно пропал. Нашли машину, но самый тщательный обыск не дал никаких результатов. В квартире детектива обнаружили стену с прикрепленными фотографиями безголовых трупов и карточками с заметками. Еще на стене висела карта страны, исчерченная линиями разного цвета. Старый архивариус, беседовавший с детективом незадолго до его исчезновения, скончался от сердечного приступа на следующий день после разговора.

 

Напарник О’Райли, Майкл Ландрие, сообщил, что Мартин был одержим идеей повесить на Кайло Рена убийство По Дэмерона и в последнее время только этим и занимался.

 

Кайло Рен, как обычно, любезно пообщался с полицейскими. Армитаж Хакс выразил сожаление по поводу того, что со зла оболгал своего друга.

 

— Понимаете, — сказал он, глядя честными глазами на полицейских, — в то утро мы повздорили. Едва не подрались, вот мне и пришла в голову идея заявить о том, что Кайло убил Дэмерона. Надеюсь, что меня за это не привлекут к ответственности? Я же не под присягой говорил. 

 

После их ухода Кайло вполголоса произнес:

 

— Твой поступок был высшим проявлением безответственности.

 

— Займемся сексом? — предложил Хакс. — Мне нравится, что в зеркале все видно.

 

— Можно в особняке зеркало на потолок прикрепить, — оживился Кайло. 

 

— Отличная идея! Прямо сегодня и закажи установку, — ответил Хакс. — После секса, разумеется.

 

***

 

_ 2049 _

 

Бывший детектив Майкл Ландрие доживал свои дни в пансионе. Он сидел в коляске, наслаждаясь чудесным летним днем. В меру пригревало солнце, Ландрие недавно хорошо пообедал, принял лекарства и теперь получал удовольствие от жизни.

 

— Сэр, к вам посетители, — сказала медсестра. — Они представились как мистер Рен и мистер Хакс.

 

Ландрие не жаловался на память, хотя с недавних пор стал плохо запоминать текущие события. Но эти имена он никогда не забывал.

 

— Пригласите, пожалуйста, — ответил он, ожидая увидеть пожилых Рена и Хакса.

 

— Боже мой… — прошептал он. — Мартин шел в правильном направлении. Или это чудеса пластической хирургии?

 

Кайло помотал головой, Хакс улыбнулся.

 

— Никакой хирургии, — сказал он. — Все натуральное. Сделано в тысяча восемьсот тридцать пятом.

 

— Но как? Как? — удивился Ландрие. — Вы шутите?

 

— Мсье Ландриё, — обратился к нему Кайло, — я был рад с вами познакомиться. Я знал вашу прапрабабушку, мадам Ландриё. Она была презануднейшей особой, а ее дочери смотрели на меня как на насекомое. Но я не держу на них зла, они давно превратились в прах.

 

— Вы убили Мартина? 

 

— К сожалению, нам пришлось это сделать. Он явился в наш дом и услышал то, что не предназначалось для его ушей. Ничего личного, поверьте, — ответил Кайло.

 

— Скажите, — Ландрие схватил его за руку, — каково это, жить вечно?

 

— Я выиграл, — сказал Хакс, — он задал этот вопрос.

 

— Подожди, — Кайло присел на корточки рядом с коляской, глядя в глаза Ландрие. — Вечная жизнь — это очень-очень интересно. Вам бы понравилось. 

 

— Пойдем, — Хакс взял Кайло за руку. — Нам пора.

 

— Прощайте, мсье Ландриё. Желаю вам быстро и безболезненно умереть.

По пути к машине Хакс пожурил Кайло:

 

— Нельзя такое говорить человеку, который находится на пороге смерти.

 

— Да ладно, это в самом деле отличное пожелание, — оправдывался Кайло. — Я вчера купил средство, которое за считанные минуты полностью растворяет органику. Попробую разложить его на составляющие, вдруг получится изготовить самому?

 

— Отлично, — Хакс остановился и поцеловал Кайло. — А то в подвале уже некуда трупы закапывать.

В саду пансиона для престарелых дремал Майкл Ландрие, детектив в отставке, и ему снилась мадам Ландриё в окружении девиц в платьях с кринолинами.


End file.
